The Search Of Destiny
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: In this musical fic, Tikal and the Master Emerald were captured by an unknown source of evil, and Knuckles is determined to find her. He also has friends to help him along the journey. But during this adventure, Sonic has a spell casted on him, which gives him only a day to live. Rated M for language, and song lyrics have been changed for copyright reasons.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Here we arrive at Angel Island, where the King lives with his Queen to protect the Master Emerald, along with his people. The King is actually Knuckles, and his Queen is Tikal. They live with their echidna tribe, who work very hard to keep Angel Island in great condition. But not all seemed peaceful, as the palace where the Master Emerald stays was destroyed.

The Master Emerald was stolen, and Tikal was captured by an evil source, which he knew nothing about. Knuckles was on all fours on the ground, in tears. One of his assistance tried to calm him down, but there was nothing he could do. Knuckles became an emotional wreck, he punched every stoned pillars he sees.

"Knuckles, please calm down! You're not helping matters here!" Radger tried to help.

"CALM DOWN?! How the hell can I be calm at this moment?! My wife has been captured, as well as the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled.

"But Knuckles, you need to be calm in order for us to invest in this situation!" Radger explained.

"That's easy for you to say, it's not your wife that's been captured!" Knuckles yelled again.

"But Knuckles..." Radger tried speaking.

"Just leave me!" Knuckles yelled. Radger then bowed.

"As you wish." Radger stated. After that, he leaves the room. Knuckles' eyes were flooded with tears.

"Why did this have to happen?! The Master Emerald, and my Tikal! Gone!" Knuckles whimpered.

"I don't even know who, or what it was that captured her. It was so sudden. How am I meant to find any of them?" Knuckles though.

Knuckles had no idea what to do at this point. In the meantime, Tikal was in an place that she had no idea of. She felt like she was wrapped in chains, and everywhere she looked was nothing but darkness. There was no telling where she was. She was also flooding in tears.

.

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _You're better at loving and you're well behaved_

 _You're better at loving and you're well behaved_

 _Woman in Chains_

 _Woman in Chains_

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _I call my man, the Great White Hope_

 _I say I'm fine, and I'll always cope, ooh_

 _Woman in Chains_

 _Woman in Chains_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing, Tikal improvising)_**

 _Well I feel like I'm laying and waiting in a poor man's deal (A poor man's deal)_

 _And I feel hopeless and weighed down by the eyes of steel (Your eyes of steel)_

 _Now it's a world gone crazy_

 _Keeps Woman in Chains_

 _._

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Woman in Chains_

 _Woman in Chains_

 _._

 ** _(Tikal singing, Radger improvising)_**

 _I trade my soul as skin and bone (_ _You're better at loving and you're well behaved)_

 _I Sell the only thing I own (_ _You're better at loving and you're well behaved)_

 ** _(Knuckles singing, Radger improvising, Tikal falsettos)_**

 _Woman in Chains (The sun and the moon)_

 _Woman in Chains (Ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Men of Stone_

 _Men of Stone_

 _Ah, no, no, no no, no_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ooh ooh ooh_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing, Tikal improvising/melody)_**

 _Now I feel deep in my heart there are wounds Time can't heal (That Time can't heal)_

 _Now I feel somebody is somewhere attempting to breathe_

 _And you know what I mean_

 _It's a world gone crazy_

 _Keeps Woman in Chains_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing, Tikal improvising/melody, Radger improvising)_**

 _It's under my skin but slipped out of my hands_

 _I will tear it apart but I can't understand_ _(_ _somewhere is attempting to breathe)_

 _I will never accept the Greatness of Man (Greatness of Man)_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _World's gone crazy_

 _Keeps Woman in Chains_

 _._

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _Gone crazy_

 _Keeps Women in Chains_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles and Tikal singing/falsetto)_**

 _So Free Her_

 _So Free Her (The sun and the moon, the wind and the rain)_

 _._

Knuckles suddenly heard a plane engine, and looked up into the sky. He saw the Tornado reaching for Angel Island. Sonic and Tails were on the Tornado, but Knuckles just wondered what they were here for. The Tornado landed on the island, and stopped in front of Knuckles.

"Sonic? Tails? What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles asked in surprise.

"We have a tracker on the island, Knuckles. So we can tell if it's in danger or not." Tails replied.

"And we heard something happened here, so we came to investigate here." Sonic added.

"Oh, I see." Knuckles responded.

"Knuckles, what exactly happened here?" Sonic asked.

"It got her." Knuckles responded, as a sad tear fell from his eye.


	2. The Quest Begins

**Chapter One: The Quest Begins**

"Who did this, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I have no idea. But whoever it was, they captured Tikal, and the Master Emerald. You know what happens to Angel Island when the Master Emerald gets taken from the alter." Knuckles explained. The island then crash landed into the ocean. Everyone fell to the ground from the impact, and the civilians screamed.

"Ah, shit! Yeah, I remember that!" Sonic complained.

"Well Knuckles, even if you don't know who or what took her, can you at least explain what happened here?" Tails asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but it happened like this two hours ago." Knuckles started.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Knuckles and Tikal were sitting by the alter, looking after the Master Emerald._

 _"Angel Island has become so much more beautiful than before, Knuckles." Tikal stated. Knuckles chuckles._

 _"Indeed it has. But it will never be as beautiful as you are, my Queen." Knuckles responded. Tikal blushes._

 _"Such a charmer." Tikal teased._

 _"Only for you, my dear." Knuckles said._

 _"I love you, Knuckles." Tikal told him._

 _"I love you too, Tikal." Knuckles replied._

 _They were about to reach in for a passionate kiss, until a meteor like rock landed on the island, and caused an explosion. This startled everyone, and it blew up the alter that guards the Master Emerald._

 _"Knuckles! What was that?!" Tikal screamed._

 _"I don't know! I think we have meteor showers!" Knuckles guessed._

 _All of a sudden, a crystal like chain linked chains wrapped around Tikal, and also wrapping around the Master Emerald._

 _"KNUCKLES! HELP ME!" Tikal shrieked. Knuckles turned, and quickly rushed towards Tikal._

 _"TIKAL! Hold on, I'm coming!" Knuckles called. But it was too late. Tikal and the Master Emerald vanished from thin air._

 _"KNUCKLES!" Tikal screamed faintly. Knuckles looked around, panting in panic, because Tikal nor the Master Emerald were in sight._

 _"Tikal?! TIKAL! Tikal, where are you?! Where did you go?!" Knuckles called, but there was no answer._

 _"Tikal, where are you?! Please! ANSWER ME!" Knuckles pleaded, as he fell to his hands and knees, and punched the ground with full force. Tears were now flowing from his eyes. Radger then came to Knuckles' aid. Knuckles smashed pillars and everything that was near him._

 _"Knuckles! What's happened?! Where is Tikal?!" Radger asked._

 _"IT TOOK HER! It took the Master Emerald too! I don't know where!" Knuckles sobbed, as he continued to smash anything he got close to._

 _"Knuckles, please calm down! You're not helping matters here!" Radger tried to help._

 _"CALM DOWN?! How the hell can I be calm at this moment?! My wife has been captured, as well as the Master Emerald!" Knuckles yelled._

 _"But Knuckles, you need to be calm in order for us to invest in this situation!" Radger explained._

 _"That's easy for you to say, it's not your wife that's been captured!" Knuckles yelled again._

 _"But Knuckles..." Radger tried speaking._

 _"Just leave me!" Knuckles yelled. Radger then bowed._

 _"As you wish." Radger stated. After that, he leaves the room. Knuckles' eyes were flooded with tears._

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

* * *

"And that's how it happened. Tikal and the Master Emerald are gone, forever!" Knuckles sobbed, as sad tears fell from his eyes.

"Knuckles, I'm so sorry." Tails said.

"Knuckles, I don't believe Tikal is gone forever." Sonic stated.

"How can you say that, Sonic? We don't even know who or what captured her! So if that's the case, I'll never find her! She and the Master Emerald are gone, forever!" Knuckles sobbed.

"No Knuckles, he's right. There is a chance that she's still around somewhere." Tails explained.

"How?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, first of you mentioned a meteor. Are any of those rocks still around?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, there's a few over there." Knuckles pointed. Sonic and Tails look over.

"Great! Tails, grab one of those rocks, and get the Tornado started. We have something to investigate here." Sonic told him.

"Already on it!" Tails responded, as he rushed over and picked the rock up, and went over to start the Tornado.

"But Sonic..." Knuckles started.

"Knuckles, have I ever let you down in the past? I know I joke sometimes about situations, but when things like this go too far, I take that very personal. I want to help you get Tikal back, but I cannot help you, unless you trust me." Sonic told him. Knuckles sighed heavily.

"OK, Sonic. I trust you. But I don't know where to begin." Knuckles thought.

"Well, just listen up, and I'll tell you what to do." Sonic told him.

.

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _There's a brokenness within you_

 _And a wound that still reminds you_

 _Of those fears, shame and rejections_

 _You've now seen it, you've now seen it_

 _Right now it's time to get up_

 _But your heart is paralyzed, now you're stuck_

 _Now You're past the point of trying again_

 _You're defeated, you're defeated_

 _._

 _But something is inside you can't deny_

 _You'll hear the call of your creator_

 _I'll make you for more, unlocked the door_

 _I'm gonna restore your glory_

 _._

 _So rise_

 _Conquer the dark, piercing the night_

 _You're lead to shine_

 _An army of hope_

 _Bring out the world_

 _A radiant light_

 _A radiant light_

 _You are made to rise, rise_

 _._

Sonic and Knuckles walk towards the Tornado, and Sonic jumps onto the wings, and Tails starts the engine. Knuckles looks on at the two of them.

.

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Lift your head now look around you_

 _See those dreams you've lost, they have found you_

 _And your heart that once was beating_

 _It's coming back to life_

 _Coming back to life_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _But something is inside you can't deny_

 _You'll hear the call of your creator_

 _I'll make you for more, unlocked the door_

 _I'm gonna restore your glory_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic and Tails singing harmony, Tails vocalizing)**_

 _So rise_

 _Conquer the dark, piercing the night_

 _You're lead to shine_

 _An army of hope_

 _Bring out the world_

 _A radiant light_

 _A radiant light_

 _You are made to rise, rise_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing, Tails vocalizing)**_

 _Shut the doors from yesterday_

 _Leave what's happened in the grave_

 _You are made to rise_

 _You are made to shine_

 _Creations longing for the day_

 _For the king and queen to take their place_

 _You are made to rise_

 _You are made to shine_

 _._

"So Knuckles, get on the Tornado right here, and tell me exactly what you're going to do." Sonic told him.

Knuckles with a determined look, then gets on the Tornado, and looks into the horizon.

"I am going to save Tikal, and recover the Master Emerald! Radger, get this place fixed up, and protect Angel Island at all cost! I'll be back before you know it!" Knuckles demanded.

"Yes, Knuckles!" Radger responded, as he started his job.

Tails then starts the engine of the Tornado.

"Now onto what I am going to do!" Knuckles stated.

"And what exactly is that, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _Rise_

 _Conquer the dark, piercing the night_

 _I'm lead to shine_

 _I'll bring out the world_

 _A radiant light_

 _._

Sonic chuckles happily at Knuckles.

"That's the spirit, Knuckles! That's the Knuckles we all know!" Sonic said enthusiastically.

"And off to my workshop we go!" Tails yelled, as the Tornado moved forward, and took to the skies at high speed.

.

 _ **(Sonic and Knuckles singing in harmony, Tails vocalizing)**_

 _Rise_

 _Conquer the dark, piercing the night_

 _You're lead to shine_

 _An army of hope_

 _Bring out the world_

 _A radiant light_

 _A radiant light_

 _You are made to rise, rise_

 _._

 _You are made to_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _You are made to_

 _._

And there goes Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Will they be able to rescue Tikal and the Master Emerald, and will they be able to figure out who captured them?


	3. Mystery Revealed

**Chapter Two: Mystery Revealed**

Meanwhile, as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles took flight back to the workshop, Shadow was at the cliff side near Angel Island. He had just completed a mission with G.U.N. He captured a thief who tried stealing weapons from G.U.N's base.

"Crook has been captured, Captain! This guy won't be messing with our shit again!" Shadow announced.

"Excellent work, Shadow! Now have him sent to prison, so the crook can fucking rot!" the Captain told him.

Shadow quickly wrote a note on a post-it, and stuck it on the crook. It reads "He is a thief, and tried capturing weapons that are G.U.N property. You're sincerely, Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"There, that should convince them. Chaos Control!" Shadow called as he used Chaos Control to teleport the crook to prison.

"Well, my job here is done." Shadow stated, with a cocky grin.

"Just a pity Rouge isn't back yet. She's been having a lovely holiday at Seaside Hill. Won't be home till later tonight." Shadow thought.

Suddenly when he looked up into the sky, he saw the Tornado flying at high speed. Shadow has never seen the Tornado go this fast before.

"What was that?! Why is Tails driving that fast? Something isn't right here. They would never drive this fast, unless it's something severe. Now I am curious, I am going to follow them to where they're going. They look like they're heading towards the workshop in the Mystic Ruins. I'm always willing to help, no matter what. Rouge would have wanted that." Shadow thought.

After that, Shadow got on his motorcycle, revs the engine, and drives off at high speed towards the workshop. Shadow could have easily used Chaos Control to get him there faster, but he did not want to waste any more energy. He thought it would be best to save his energy, until further notice.

"The question still stands from my curiosity. What are they up to, and what's going on here? And when is Rouge going to finally get home?!" Shadow thought.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _How lovely is_

 _This dwelling place_

 _Oh Lord Almighty,_

 _My soul doth long_

 _And also faints_

 _For You_

 _._

 _And here my heart_

 _Is satisfied_

 _Within your presence_

 _I see underneath_

 _The shadows of their wings_

 _._

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Better is one day in their house_

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Than thousands elsewhere_

 _._

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Better is one day in their house_

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Than thousands elsewhere_

 _._

 _How lovely is_

 _Their dwelling place_

 _Oh Lord Almighty,_

 _My soul doth long_

 _And also faints_

 _For You_

 _._

 _Here my heart_

 _Is satisfied_

 _Within their presence_

 _I see underneath_

 _The shadow of their wings_

 _._

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Better is one day in their house_

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Than thousands elsewhere_

 _._

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Better is one day in their house_

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Than thousands elsewhere_

 _._

 _My heart and flesh cries out_

 _For you, our Living God_

 _Your Spirit's water for my soul_

 _I have tasted, and I have seen_

 _Come once again to me_

 _I'll draw it nearer to you_

 _I'll draw it nearer to you_

 _._

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Better is one day in their house_

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Than thousands elsewhere_

 _._

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Better is one day in their house_

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Than thousands elsewhere_

 _._

Shadow stops at the front of the workshop, and he sees the Tornado slowly reaching for landing. Tails even kept note of what happened last time. He added landing gear to any mode the Tornado is in. Shadow waited patiently for them to land.

.

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Better is one day in their house_

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Than thousands elsewhere_

 _._

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Better is one day in their house_

 _Better is one day in their courts_

 _Than thousands elsewhere_

.

A few seconds later, the Tornado landed in front of the workshop. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles got out from the Tornado, and made their way inside. Up until they all saw Shadow.

"Hi guys." Shadow called.

"Shadow?!" Sonic called back.

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" Tails asked in surprise.

"Well, you were driving faster than usual in the Tornado, so I thought I'd come and investigate here. What's been going on here?" Shadow asked out of curiosity.

"Well, to cut the long story short, Tikal and the Master Emerald have been taken." Knuckles started.

"Taken?!" Shadow asked in surprise.

"Yes. And we found this meteor that landed on the island. It kind of has like a crystal look to it, so we think it may give us some kind of clue of what captured them." Tails explained. Shadow took a closer look at the meteor, and gasped in horror.

"Oh God!" Shadow exclaimed in horror.

"Shadow! What is it?" Sonic asked.

"What's wrong?!" Tails asked.

"Do you know this?!" Knuckles asked.

"Guys, I think I know who it is that took Tikal and the Master Emerald!" Shadow told them.

"Who, Shadow?! Who is it, for fuck's sake?! WHO CAPTURED MY WIFE?!" Knuckles snarled.

"It is I!" a voice randomly said.

Everyone startled at the sound of the voice, and looked around.

"What?!" Tails though.

"What or who was that?!" Sonic asked.

"Show yourself!" Shadow snarled.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Knuckles yelled.

All that was heard was an evil chuckle. Then right in front of them, there were crystals floating, and forming into a shape of a hedgehog. The crystals stopped forming, and now appeared was a plurple-black hedgehog with ice blue stripes, red eyes with green irises. He looked very similar to Shadow. Everyone gasped.

"IT'S MEPHILES!" everyone stated. Mephiles chuckles evilly again.


	4. The Curse

**Chapter Three: The Curse**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow stood there in surprise at who they were looking at. This crystal hedgehog was in fact Mephiles the Dark. The same monster that caused destruction on Soleanna many years ago.

"Yes, it is I! Mephiles the Dark. Once again here to rule this world!" Mephiles stated.

Knuckles was about to charge at him, but he was held back by Sonic, Tails and Shadow. Knuckles tried to struggle free from their grasp, but it was too much for Knuckles to bare.

"WHERE IS SHE, YOU SON OF A BITCH?! What do you want with her?! And what do you want with the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ah, yes. You want to know why I have her, and the Master Emerald? Well you see, Knuckles, I heard that the Master Emerald possesses great power within it. So I tended to steal it, and use its energy for power, and destruction." Mephiles explained.

"That's all good and all, but still, why did you take Tikal?!" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Yeah, why?!" Sonic added.

"Tikal is innocent, Mephiles! This doesn't concern her! What does she have to do with this?" Tails pleaded. Mephiles chuckles evilly.

"Well, that'd be telling, wouldn't it? But since I'm in such a good mood today, I'll tell you everything. You see, the reason I took her is because it turns out that something of ancient history mixed with the Master Emerald can help me gain greater power. So that's why I took her, because she is ancient history technically. Despite how many years ago she lived, and the fact that she got resurrected." Mephiles explained.

"So you took her, just for a fucking spell on the Master Emerald?! You, FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Knuckles yelled, as he finally broke free from Sonic, Tails and Shadow's grip, and charges to strike Mephiles. But it turned out to be a hologram.

"What?!" Knuckles thought in surprise.

"Knuckles, have you forgotten about my shapeshifting, and hologram powers? I could be anywhere in this room." Mephiles stated, as multiple Mephiles clones spawned in the room. Mephiles laughs evilly.

"Why are you doing this, Mephiles?! Why did you come back, and why now?!" Sonic yelled.

"To take back what is rightfully mine! The thing you took away from me, when I had the power for world domination! The better world I could have given you, and you took everything, Sonic! You, along with Shadow, and Silver, foiled my plans! The reason it took me this long, is because I needed a good reason to come back. And as I mentioned with Tikal and the Master Emerald, now it was my time to strike!" Mephiles explained in anger.

"Well, I stopped you once, I'll do it again!" Sonic stated.

"Over my dead body! I killed you once, now die again!" Mephiles yelled, and shot a very familiar beam at Sonic, and Sonic's body collapsed, and fell unconscious. Many years ago, Mephiles used a blue beam that killed Sonic. But this one was different, it was blood red.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled.

"Not again!" Shadow exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, fuck!" Knuckles thought. Mephiles laughs evilly.

 _._

 _ **(Mephiles singing, Clones improvising)**_

 _I'm leaving this world behind_

 _And everything that I am (The things I am)_

 _I am tearing away from this_

 _Because I know I can_

 _I am pushing away from all of you_

 _And everything you are (The things you are)_

 _Don't need the memories_

 _I'm already wearing the scars_

 _._

 _ **(Mephiles singing/yelling)**_

 _There's no more yesterday_

 _TOMORROW IS FAR AWAY_

 _._

 _ **(Mephiles singing, clones improvising and singing melodies)**_

 _I've given you everything (I!)_

 _But in return_

 _I'm given nothing_

 _Show you a sign (A SIGN!)_

 _Now give me everything_

 _I shall not hide from what's inside of me_

 _My nemesis_

 _._

 _I've turned away from me_

 _And all these things I've known (These things I've known)_

 _I don't need help anymore_

 _I shall do this on my own_

 _I am taking all the blame_

 _I'll resent what I've become (What I've become)_

 _I regret nothing now_

 _And there's nowhere else to run_

 _._

 _ **(Mephiles singing/yelling)**_

 _There's no more yesterday_

 _TOMORROW IS FAR AWAY_

 _._

 _ **(Mephiles singing, clones improvising and singing melodies)**_

 _I've given you everything (I!)_

 _But in return_

 _I'm given nothing_

 _Show you a sign (A SIGN!)_

 _Now give me everything_

 _I shall not hide from what's inside of me_

 _My nemesis_

 _._

"And by the way, Sonic is safe and still alive, for now. Last time he got away lucky, because his death was quick and painless. But now he only has twenty-four hours to live. Now his death will be slow, and painful!" Mephiles explained. Everyone gasped in horror. Sonic slowly woke up from unconsciousness.

"Wait, what?! I have twenty-four hours to live?!" Sonic thought.

"Shit, that's no good!" Shadow thought.

"No kidding!" Tails added.

"He's going too far this time!" Knuckles raged.

"Also, don't waste your time going for all the emeralds either, I already have three in my possession. So all I can say for now, is good luck. You're going to need it!" Mephiles laughs evilly.

 _._

 _ **(Mephiles singing, clones improvising and singing melodies)**_

 _I've given you everything (I!)_

 _But in return_

 _I'm given nothing_

 _Show you a sign (A SIGN!)_

 _Now give me everything_

 _I shall not hide from what's inside of me_

 _My nemesis_

 _._

After that, Mephiles slowly faded away, while laughing evilly. Everyone checked on Sonic

"Sonic, are you OK?" Knuckles asked.

"Ah! Yeah, but fuck me! This is so painful!" Sonic groaned. Sonic had an aura on his chest that locates his heart. The heart aura was slowly fading away.

"Oh God! This is not great at all!" Shadow thought.

"Sonic only has a day to live!" Tails stated.

"So there's absolutely nothing we can do to stop this?!" Sonic thought. Knuckles shook his head.

"I don't believe there is, Sonic. But we sure as hell will try! No matter what!" Knuckles said in determination.


	5. Rouge Returns Home

**Chapter Four: Rouge Returns Home**

Meanwhile at the airport, Amy was with Cream waiting for Rouge to return home. Amy and Cream have waited patiently for ten minutes.

"Rouge's plane should arrive by now." Amy stated.

"Feels like forever though, Amy. It seems like Rouge never wanted to get on the plane back, and made us waiting here for nothing." Cream teased. They both chuckle.

"No, she's definitely on the plane." Amy said.

"But Rouge can fly, can't she? Why didn't she just fly back?" Cream asked.

"Well, it's a long journey there. And I don't think Rouge has the energy to fly for that long." Amy replied. Creams nods.

"That is a fair point, and well made. I couldn't fly that long either." Cream mentioned.

"Oh! That looks like her plane now." Amy stated.

"How can you tell?" Cream asked.

"Rouge said she was on the plane that has Seaside Hill written on it." Amy replied.

Cream just nodded, and they both walked towards the gates, and hoped that Rouge would appear on the other side of it. After a minute of waiting, they both see a female white bat, wearing sunglasses, a white and black striped vest top, white leggings, and black flip flops. She finally made it through the gates.

"Rouge, welcome home!" Amy said.

"Welcome home!" Cream added. Amy and Cream hugs Rouge, and she hugs them back.

"Hello Amy, Cream. Yeah it's great to be home. Where is Shadow? I thought he would have been here by now. Not like him to be late." Rouge thought.

"That is a thought, we never saw Shadow here, did we?" Cream asked.

"No. That is very weird." Amy confirmed.

"Ah. Well, maybe he got a tough mission with G.U.N, it kept him sidelined for being here at the moment." Rouge assumed.

"Yeah, probably." Cream added.

"But anyway, how was the holiday, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"It was fantastic. Sunshine, beaches, palaces you can visit, and many more." Rouge explained.

"Well, nice to hear you had a wonderful time." Amy smiled.

"And you still having that crush on Tails, Cream?" Rouge asked.

"I do, yes. And I just recently found out that he likes me as well." Cream stated.

"Does he?! How did you hear about that?" Amy asked.

"Well, I saw him and Sonic working on the Tornado this evening, and he said it right there. He has a crush on me." Cream explained.

"Well, least you know he feels the same way." Rouge smiled.

"Speaking of Sonic, I still love him. But all these years, I still don't think he has any feelings for me whatsoever." Amy sadly mentioned.

"Hey, let''s not get the wrong idea, Amy. You know Sonic's not the kind to express emotion. Look at Shadow, people thought he wouldn't show that kind of emotion, until the day he stated that he loved me. So maybe one day, Sonic will come through. It's just the matter of when and where." Rouge explained. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I hope so." Amy said.

"Well, let's not worry about that for now. Let's just enjoy what we have left for the summer, and have good times." Cream advised. Everyone giggles, and agreed with this, and walked out of the airport.

"Summer though. We only have a week till it's gone, for another year. I'm gonna miss summer." Rouge stated.

"Me too." Amy agreed.

"As will I." Cream added.

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Everyone changes, I'll stay the same_

 _I'm the solo cello outside the chorus_

 _I have a secret,_

 _It's time for me to explain what has been keeping me warm_

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _With sweet beginnings and bitter endings_

 _A coffee city, and we borrow heaven_

 _Never give it back, I've never felt so needed_

 _Is it taking me home?_

 _It tells me it has to go_

 _._

 ** _(Amy, Cream and Rouge sing in harmony)_**

 _Now the heat of summer sunshine_

 _I'll miss you like nobody else_

 _Within the heat of summer sunshine_

 _I'd kiss you, and nobody has to know_

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _Now when you left us, there's no returning_

 _I've kept comparing, you keep on winning_

 _I'll try to be strong but you'll never feel more wanted_

 _Would you make me at home?_

 _Don't tell me you need to go_

 _._

 ** _(Amy and Rouge sing in harmony, Cream improvising)_**

 _Now the heat of summer sunshine_ _(Summer sunshine)_

 _I'll miss you like nobody else_

 _Within the heat of summer sunshine_ _(Heat of, summer sunshine)_

 _I'd kiss you, and nobody has to know_

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

Ya da, ya da, ya da _  
_

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _With sweet beginnings and bitter endings_

 _A coffee city, and we borrow heaven_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Don't give it back_

 _Winter's now coming and I have to stay warm_

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _The heat_

 _._

 ** _(Amy and Rouge sing in harmony, Cream improvising)_**

 _Now the heat of summer sunshine_ _(Summer sunshine)_

 _I'll miss you like nobody else_

 _Within the heat of summer sunshine_ _(Heat of, summer sunshine)_

 _I'd kiss you, now nobody knows_

 _._

 _Now the heat of summer sunshine_ _(Summer sunshine)_

 _I'll miss you like nobody else_

 _Within the heat of summer sunshine_ _(Heat of, summer sunshine)_

 _I'd kiss you, and nobody has to know_

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _Summer sunshine_

 _Sunshine_

 _Sunshine_

 _._

After a long few minutes of walking, they all were very close to Tails' workshop. But as they looked at it, they noticed that something didn't look right with it.

"Whoa!" Cream exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Amy added.

"What?!" Rouge thought.

"Tails' workshop looks a little beaten up." Cream stated.

"Why's Tails' workshop in such a state?" Amy thought.

"Something isn't right here. Tails normally keeps his workshop tidy. This seems a little serious. The lights are on, so no doubt that he's in there somewhere." Rouge explained.

"I hope he's OK." Cream stated with worry.

"Me too, Cream." Amy added.

And with that, the three ladies went on to inspect the condition of Tails' workshop.


	6. What's The Plan?

**Chapter Five: What's The Plan?**

Amy, Cream and Rouge finally made it to the workshop, and looked around.

"A lot of scratches on his walls." Amy mentioned.

"No kidding." Rouge added.

"What has happened here?!" Cream asked with worry.

"Well, this is just great isn't it?!" Sonic complained faintly. The three women heard him, and listened.

"Was that Sonic I just heard there?" Amy thought.

"Sonic, you need to calm down!" Tails pleaded.

"Calm down?! How can I be calm, Tails?! I have just had a spell casted on me, that only gives me another twenty-four hours to live! How the fuck can I be calm at a time like this!" Sonic yelled.

"Well Sonic, there's nothing we can do right now, but we need to be calm and think what we could do here!" Knuckles explained.

"He's right, Sonic. Screaming and yelling won't get you very far." Shadow stated.

"That's easy for you three to say! You're not the ones that have a deadly curse ready to end my life in twenty-four hours!" Sonic snarled.

"Tails is definitely in there, and I believe that was Knuckles in there too. What is he doing there?" Cream thought.

"And Shadow's in there too! Whatever the problem is, I think this is why Shadow never arrived at the airport." Rouge thought.

"And what do they mean Sonic has twenty-four hours to live?! Girls, we have to get in there, and find out what's going on!" Amy advised. Everyone agreed, and after the agreement took place, they knocked on the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Tails thought.

"No idea. Better check to see." Knuckles stated.

"Ah, shit! I lost track of time, and missed my chance to see Rouge at the airport! She's going to fucking kill me!" Shadow raged.

"Least you aren't going to die the next night!" Sonic told him.

After that, Tails wen to the door, and answered it.

"Oh! Amy, Rouge, and Cream?" Tails blushed when he mentioned Cream.

"Hello Tails." Cream replied, also blushing.

"Did you say Rouge?!" Shadow asked.

"Shadow!" Rouge called, and then she ran towards Shadow and hugged him tightly. Shadow returned the hug.

"Now Rouge, before you say anything..." Shadow started, but was cut off.

"Don't worry, Shadow. You were busy with whatever you were doing here." Rouge told him.

"Excuse me! But what exactly are you three doing here?!" Sonic asked impatiently.

"We're sorry, Sonic. But what it was, me and Cream just met Rouge at the airport, and were heading home, but when we were near the workshop, we saw something didn't look right. So we had to come check and see what was wrong." Amy explained.

"Well, guess we're going to have to explain this guys. Girls, sit down, and I'll explain everything." Knuckles told everyone. Everyone agreed, so they all sat down to listen to Knuckles explain the story.

* * *

After a few minutes of explaining the story, all the girls were horrified by what they have heard. They now know about Mephiles, and Sonic's fate that he has for the next twenty-four hours.

"What, Mephiles is back?!" Rouge called out.

"Tikal and the Master Emerald have been captured?!" Cream added.

"And Sonic has another day to live?!" Amy exclaimed in panic.

"Yes. And the worst part is, Mephiles has three Chaos Emeralds already." Knuckles added. The girls gasped in horror.

"So the plan that we have left, is to find the other four, before he does." Tails mentioned.

"It's really the only thing we can do." Shadow added.

"And once we find them, we know Mephiles will be onto us. We hope to be able to fight him off, and hopefully all the seven Emeralds can help cure this curse." Sonic finished.

How are you going to do that?" Rouge asked.

"We're not sure yet. But getting the last four will be our only chance." Knuckles thought.

"So what's the plan?" asked Cream.

"Well what we were thinking earlier, we're getting the new upgraded Tornado, and fly towards them. The new Tornado is big enough to carry a group of people, and it has a tracker for the Chaos Emeralds." Tails explained.

"Well, if you guys are going, I'm going." Amy stated.

"Me too!" Cream added.

"And you can count me in too!" Rouge finished.

"No!" Tails yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Shadow said.

"We can't risk you getting into trouble!" Sonic added.

"Guys, please!" Amy pleaded, but Knuckles held his hand up.

"Allow me. Guys, let them come with us. For the sake of Sonic, and Tikal, the more help we have, the more chances of getting the last Emeralds." Knuckles explained.

Everyone thought long and hard, but they eventually agreed.

"OK, fine. But if anything too dangerous gets in the way, Cream or Rouge, grab Amy and fly as far away from it as possible. Leave it to the four of us." Sonic stated.

"Also Rouge, put on a different outfit. Can't ruin your summer suit with mission like that." Shadow added.

"No worries Shadow. Rouge, in the new Tornado, there's an outfit in there for you. Put that on once we get in the new Tornado. There's changing rooms you can go into." Tails explained.

"Thank you, Tails." Rouge smiled.

"Right, let's get to the new Tornado, and do this!" Sonic stated.

"We're going to have to come up with a new name for it." Knuckles mentioned.

"How about, The Tornado Titan?" Shadow asked.

"Good enough! Now let's go!" Sonic told everyone.

Everyone agreed, and made their way towards the new Tornado, now renamed the Tornado Titan. Once everyone got into the Tornado Titan, they all took their seats, and Rouge went into the changing room to put on her new outfit. Then she came back to sit on her seat. Tails then made his way into the cockpit, and started the engine.

"OK, seat-belts coming on now." Tails pressed a button, and the seat-belts automatically went on everyone.

"Fucking show off!" Sonic teased.

"Engine starting, and off we go!" Tails yelled.

And with that, the Tornado Titan moved forward very fast, and lifted itself towards the air. It now flies away into the skies, where the magical adventure begins. Will they be able to recover the four Chaos Emeralds before Mephiles?

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _I'm gonna walk out of my front door_

 _Like I'm jumping in a car_

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _We take another left on the Main Street_

 _Head right to where they are_

 _ **(Tails and Cream sing in harmony)**_

 _We're rolling down the windows_

 _And we'll turn the radio on_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _Find the little spot to let go_

 _Got a little good time gone_

 _._

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _Now this is an all nighter_

 _We get lost lost with us running through every red lighter_

 _We're falling and feeling like the stars right out of the midnight skyer_

 _Let the times fly by_

 _Not longer in hand, taking the chance, starting a fire_

 _Now this is an all nighter_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _We are gonna take that sunset_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _We will turn the blue sky red_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Although I'm worried about tomorrow_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _We'll watch their silly lips instead_

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing in harmony)**_

 _Get a little back road busy_

 _Let the moon shine on us_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Getting a little lovedrunk dizzy_

 _Until the sun comes back up_

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _Because we can't get enough_

 _._

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _Now this is an all nighter_

 _We get lost lost with us running through every red lighter_

 _We're falling and feeling like the stars right out of the midnight skyer_

 _Let the times fly by_

 _Not longer in hand, taking the chance, starting a fire_

 _Now this is an all nighter_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Oh yeah,_

 _Baby_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing in harmony)**_

 _Time it won't kill, trouble's not cool_

 _ **(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing in harmony)**_

 _We take another sip, and talking until two_

 _._

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _Now this is an all nighter_

 _We get lost lost with us running through every red lighter_

 _We're falling and feeling like the stars right out of the midnight skyer_

 _Let the times fly by_

 _Not longer in hand, taking the chance, starting a fire_

 _Now this is an all nighter_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Knuckles singing in harmony)**_

 _We'll be taking the night, but that's alright_

 _ **(Sonic and Shadow singing in harmony)**_

 _We're going to outshine the moonlight_

 _ **(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing in harmony)**_

 _This is, this is,_

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _This is an all nighter_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Knuckles singing in harmony)**_

 _We'll be taking the night, but that's alright_

 _ **(Sonic and Shadow singing in harmony)**_

 _We're going to outshine the moonlight_

 _ **(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing in harmony)**_

 _This is, this is, this is_

 _._

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _I'm gonna walk out of my front door_

 _Like I'm jumping in a car_

 _._

And with that, it was now time to get serious. It was now time to find the last four Chaos Emeralds, recover the Master Emerald, save Tikal, and hoping to save Sonic by curing him of his curse, if there is one.


	7. Coming According To Plan

**Chapter Six: Coming According To Plan**

Meanwhile in a secret location covered in crystal, Mephiles was watching the whole thing that was going on with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Rouge. He just laughs at this.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan." he stated.

"They can capture the last four Emeralds all they want, but they're worthless without the last three, and the Master Emerald. And with Tikal in my possession, she holds the key to unleash the ultimate power that I need to conquer this planet!" Mephiles stated, and laughs evilly.

"They have made my life a misery, when they foiled my plans to conquer Soleanna. Now it will never happen again. They cannot deny that they have fallen into my trap now. They're living in a lie to think they can stop me! But I won't rush things just yet, I'll leave them to have their fun to collect the last four. Then once they collect them, it's time to put my plan to the test!" Mephiles mentioned.

After that, Mephiles made his way towards the balcony of his secret location full of crystal. He looked into the horizon.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, believe what you want for now. But you will never win this war. The reason I say this, is because once I get this power that I desire, you will not stand a chance against me. Not only will I reunite with Iblis, but we will also be immortal! We will destroy everyone, and everything, and there is no stopping us! Not even your Super forms will be of any match against us! You may have gotten lucky in Soleanna, but now it's time for a change! I WILL REIGN SUPREME!" Mephiles yelled, as lightning struck viciously.

"In the end of time itself, I will destroy any living souls! I will torture everyone, and show them the true meaning of Darkness! For I am Darkness, the evil within! I am Mephiles the Dark!" Mephiles raged.

"And if any intruders dare to come anywhere near me, or try to stop me, all of these intruders WILL be stopped! I'LL BURY THEM ALIVE!" Mephiles yelled very loud, and thunder and lightning struck trees nearby him, and they were lit on fire. Mephiles laughs evilly.

Mephiles was showing that he was not joking around at this moment. He will try whatever he can in his power to destroy the heroes, and any living soul living on planet Mobius.

As he used his powers to cause the thunder and lightning to occur, his clones were now surrounding him, and laughing evilly with him.

 _._

 ** _(Mephiles yelling)_**

 _They've been caught in the lie!_

 _They can't deny it!_

 _._

 ** _(Mephiles singing)_**

 _Now let this war begin_

 _They're far from innocent_

 _Hell I have no idea where it will end_

 _They are the one to blame_

 _They've made a habit of_

 _Fucking with my life_

 _(NO!)_

 _._

 _Another fallacy_

 _Is laid inside of me_

 _Now I have no idea_

 _What to believe_

 _Another animal_

 _Sent to devour what's_

 _Left of what's inside_

 _._

 _I know now!_

 _It has all been a lie_

 _And I'll never ever know why_

 _Awake to discover_

 _They reveal to me now_

 _It has all been a lie_

 _I don't ever have to know why_

 _They've mastered the art of_

 _Deceiving them now._

 _._

 _My mortal enemy_

 _Has now revealed in me_

 _How was I never able to see_

 _They're like a vampire_

 _Getting their plasma from_

 _Sucking up my life_

 _(NO!)_

 _._

 _An evil entity_

 _Now takes a hold of me_

 _Ripping out my heart and starts to feed_

 _I now remember when_

 _I thought they all you were_

 _Eating up my pride_

 _._

 _I know now!_

 _It has all been a lie_

 _And I'll never ever know why_

 _Awake to discover_

 _They reveal to me now_

 _It has all been a lie_

 _I don't ever have to know why_

 _They've mastered the art of_

 _Deceiving them now._

 _._

Mephiles took a closer step on the edge of his balcony, and looked ahead into the horizon anxiously.

.

 ** _(Mephiles yelling)_**

 _Those idiots won't let me go_

 _Slowly penetrates my mind_

 _I'll tell you now, my little puppets_

 _You'll suffer from me_

 _You'll never want to let me go_

 _Until I've taken over your lives_

 _I ensure you you'll survive_

 _Little puppets will die_

 _Let them, let them die_

 _Little puppets will die_

 _Let them, let them die_

 _Little puppets will die_

 _._

 ** _(Mephiles singing)_**

 _I know now!_

 _It has all been a lie_

 _And I'll never ever know why_

 _Awake to discover_

 _They reveal to me now_

 _It has all been a lie_

 _I don't ever have to know why_

 _They've mastered the art of_

 _Deceiving them now._

 _._

 _It has all been a lie_

 _And I'll never ever know why_

 _Awake to discover_

 _They reveal to me now_

 _It has all been a lie_

 _I don't ever have to know why_

 _They've mastered the art of_

 _Deceiving them now._

 _._

After that, Mephiles and his clones were laughing evilly. Mephiles could have gotten the last four Chaos Emeralds on his own, but Mephiles believed that it would have been an easy challenge for him. So he decided to sit this one out, and allow the heroes to get the last four.

But the main question, what will happen now? What will happen to Tikal? And will Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Rouge be able to recover the last four Chaos Emeralds, and save Tikal?


	8. Holding Onto Hope

**Chapter Seven: Holding Onto Hope**

In another location, Tikal was trapped in her prison made of psychic energy made of crystals. Tikal has been crying ever since she was kidnapped.

"Why did this have to happen? This was never meant to happen! Why now?!" Tikal sobbed.

"I miss Knuckles so much!" Tikal cried.

Tikal made her way towards the windowsill of her prison, and peeked through the bars. She saw nothing but the ocean.

"I was going to surprise Knuckles later tonight. He doesn't even know about this. I wanted to tell him sooner, but I was so worried how he would react to this. Would he even be ready for this?" Tikal thought, as she placed a hand on her abs.

"I have kept this a secret from him for over a week, and now I feel so bad, that I never got the chance to tell him. Now that this happened, I'll never be able to tell the love of my life that he's going to be a father!" Tikal weeped.

Tikal sat on the ground, and rubbed her abs again, eyes filled with tears.

"Knuckles would make a fantastic father. A great role model. I just hope this world could live a little longer for him for our little one to see it. I know Knuckles though. He would never give up. Not on me anyway. He would do whatever he could in his power to come and rescue me, to make sure that I'm safe. He made sure of that when he said 'I do' at our wedding. I know he's out there hurting from losing me, but he will come and rescue me, I just know it!" Tikal exclaimed.

She stood back up, and looked out of the windowsill again. Tears filling her eyes, and she was still rubbing her abs.

"Knuckles, I love you, and I know you are out there. Please come and save me as soon as you can. I don't know what Mephiles has captured me and the Master Emerald for, but I sure hope you save me before we find out why. I don't want to be apart of this plot he has. Come and save me, Knuckles, please! Do this for our people, for the Master Emerald, do this for me, but most of all..." Tikal cut herself off.

She looked downwards at her abs, and rubbed her abs, and proceeded to look out of the window again.

"... do this for our baby!" Tikal finished.

Tikal's eyes filled with tears, and all she could do now was hoped and prayed that Knuckles would arrive in time to save her.

 _._

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _When life is cut too deep and leaves you hurting_

 _The future you once hoped for now is burning_

 _All the dreams you've held so tight have lost their meaning_

 _Now you'll never know if you'll ever find the healing_

 _._

 _You're going to make it_

 _You're going to make it_

 _But the nights can only last for this long_

 _Whatever you're facing_

 _If your heart's now breaking_

 _There's a promise for the one who always hold on_

 _Open up your eyes, you'll see_

 _That the sun is rising_

 _That the sun is rising_

 _Sun is rising_

 _That the sun is rising_

 _._

 _Every high and every low you'll have to go through_

 _You won't have to be afraid, I'll be with you_

 _In these moments when you're so weak, you'll feel like stopping_

 _Let us hope you have lit the road you're walking_

 _._

 _You're going to make it_

 _You're going to make it_

 _But the nights can only last for this long_

 _Whatever you're facing_

 _If your heart's now breaking_

 _There's a promise for the one who always hold on_

 _Open up your eyes, you'll see_

 _That the sun is rising_

 _._

 _But even if you can't imagine how_

 _How will you ever find your way out_

 _Especially when you're drowning in your doubts_

 _Just look beyond these clouds_

 _._

 ** _(Tikal singing, Tikal's thoughts improvising and vocalizing)_**

 _(The sun is rising)_

 _(The sun is rising)_

 _Just look beyond these clouds_

 _(The sun is rising)_

 _(The sun is rising)_

 _._

 _Whatever you're facing_

 _If your heart's now breaking_

 _There's a promise for the one who always hold on_

 _Open up your eyes, you'll see_

 _That the sun is rising_

 _._

 _(The sun is rising x9)_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _._

 _But even if you can't imagine how_

 _How will you ever find your way out_

 _Especially when you're drowning in your doubts_

 _Just look beyond these clouds_

 _But even if you can't imagine how_

 _How will you ever find your way out_

 _Especially when you're drowning in your doubts_

 _Just look beyond these clouds_

 _._

After that, Tikal collapsed to the floor on all fours, and cried uncontrollably. She was very scared right now, because she had no idea what to do at this moment in time. The only thing she really could do was hope and pray that Knuckles would save her in time.

She didn't know it, but Knuckles was with company. So hopefully for Tikal's sake that this would give Knuckles more of an advantage to save Tikal. But they insisted to get the last four Emeralds before Mephiles did.

But little did they know, Mephiles was actually allowing them to. Whatever the reason might be, nobody knows as of this moment. But whatever the plan was that Mephiles had in mind, it does not sound great for the planet of Mobius.

Tikal can only hope and pray for the safety, of whatever is left of humanity.


	9. The Search Of Destiny

**Chapter Eight: The Search Of Destiny**

Meanwhile back with the gang who were looking for the last four Chaos Emeralds, Tails had just landed the Tornado Titan on a mysterious island. And once the Tornado Titan landed on this island, everyone got out of the Tornado Titan. They have flown for nearly a day, and Sonic now only has six more hours to live.

"OK, now that we're here everyone, listen up!" Tails told everyone.

Once Tails said that, everyone took their attention to Tails.

"OK now, you see I landed the Titan here, because I have a tracker that the last four Emeralds were here on this mysterious island. They are very close by, so it should give us enough time to figure out how to save Sonic. What we should do now, is we should split up into teams, and look in those directions to look for them." Tails mentioned to everyone.

"But Tails, I only have six hours to live here! And we have spent nearly a whole day flying here! How is this going to give me enough time to figure out how to save me?!" Sonic snarled.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic! We'll find something, I promise." Tails said. Sonic just sighed.

"And saving Tikal." Knuckles added.

"That too." Tails agreed.

"OK, so what's the plan?" Cream asked.

"Who goes where?" Amy added.

"Right, me and Shadow will go this way towards one of them." Rouge stated. Tails nodded.

"Yes, so you and Shadow go down this location. And get moving now!" Tails told them. Shadow and Rouge agreed, and made their way towards their given location.

"OK, we want the girls to be safe, so I believe we should be in pairs with them. Like for example, Sonic, you go down that way with Amy..." Tails was cut off.

"Wait, what?! You're going to put me with Amy?!" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic, it's only going to be a one off. And Amy needs to be safe, and you have the speed to get her out quick enough." Tails stated.

"Fair enough, but you're going with Cream." Sonic teased. Tails and Cream gulped nervously.

"Uh, yes. Me and Cream will go this way, and you and Amy will go that way." Tails agreed.

"Yeah, what he said." Cream also agreed, nervously.

"But what about Knuckles? He'll be by himself, won't he? He has no partner to be with." Amy asked.

"I'll get that other one myself!" Knuckles exclaimed determinedly.

"Knuckles?" Tails thought.

"Are you sure, Knuckles? This could get very dangerous." Sonic asked.

"Sonic, things are already going to shit as of right now. You have six hours to live, I have had my wife captured, and Angel Island is dying without the Master Emerald. So we have to take this chance if we wanna save anyone. Besides, I can take care of myself. I have been in worse situations than this." Knuckles explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough. OK, Knuckles will go down this way towards one Emerald, Sonic and Amy will be down this way, and me and Cream will go down this way." Tails finished.

With that, everyone nodded, and made their way towards their given location. Knuckles was making his way close towards a cliff. He has sad tears flowing from his eyes, because he was worried about Tikal.

"Even though you're not here right now, Tikal, I can still feel your heart within mine. We have a bond that is unbreakable, no matter where you are, or how far the distance. And with every step I take, with every breath I take, I will be there with you, always. You are my true love, my destiny. And from here on out, this will become known as The Search Of Destiny!" Knuckles stated, as he looked beyond the horizon.

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _I look back at yesterday_

 _Now there's nothing left missing, no_

 _The puzzle's now closed and complete_

 _I have never felt so whole_

 _I shall never leave your side_

 _._

 _For every step I shall be there with you, just us_

 _With every second for the rest of our lives_

 _You shall find me here_

 _You shall find me here_

 _._

Knuckles sang, while pointing to his heart. Knuckles has sad tears falling from his eyes, and stood at the edge of the cliff, staring off into the ocean.

 _._

 _My heart's always in your hands_

 _Our bond's so unbreakable_

 _I've never ever felt like this before_

 _I never though this was possible_

 _Never thought that I was capable_

 _You could never break our bond like this_

 _And I shall never leave your side_

 _._

 _For every step I shall be there with you, just us_

 _With every second for the rest of our lives_

 _You shall find me here_

 _._

 _I am following you, I am following you_

 _I am following you until the end_

 _I am standing by you, I am standing by you_

 _I shall be standing by you until the end_

 _I am following you, I am following you_

 _I am following you, I am following you_

 _._

 _For every step I shall be there with you, just us_

 _With every second for the rest of our lives_

 _You shall find me here_

 _You shall find me here_

 _._

After that, Knuckles turned away from the cliff, and walked away from it. All of a sudden, Knuckles tripped over, and face-planted on the solid ground.

"Ah, fucking rock!" Knuckles complained, while holding his nose.

Knuckles looked back to investigate what he tripped over, and saw that he tripped over a red glowing stone. But this was no ordinary stone, Knuckles gasped at what it was. He picked it up.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I shall return to the Titan, and put this there. I'm sure the others would do the same, once they find theirs." Knuckles thought.

And with that, Knuckles now made his way back towards the Tornado Titan. So already, things were starting to get lucky for the heroes. But will they be able to find all of them?


	10. All We've Been Through

**Chapter Nine: All We've Been Through**

With Shadow and Rouge, they have encountered a gang of crystal creatures, they were both fighting off. Rouge was using her kicks, and Shadow was using a lot of his Chaos Spheres.

"CHAOS SPHERE!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, this is no use! There is way to many of them. There is absolutely no way in hell we can fight them all off at once!" Rouge mentioned.

"Well then, there's only one thing for it!" Shadow warned.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"There is one more trick I have left in my power." Shadow replied.

And then after that, he began to glow. He has a bright red coloured aura surrounding his entire body. Rouge gasped in horror.

"Shadow! You can't be serious about this!" Rouge exclaimed in horror.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?!" Shadow snarled.

"Well, no! But this is going a bit too far, Shadow! There has to be another way!" Rouge shrieked.

"Rouge, there is no other way!" Shadow yelled back.

"But Shadow..." Rouge started.

"I'll be fine! I may be a bit weakened after this, but it won't last long. Now take cover!" Shadow demanded.

"OK! But please, be safe!" Rouge stated, as she ran next to a boulder, and ducked behind it.

Shadow stood there with an angry look on his face, and slowly walked in the center of where all the gang of crystal creatures were.

"OK, you fucking assholes! Get a load of this! CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled.

And after that, Shadow caused a huge explosion that erased all the creatures from existence. Rouge screamed in horror. After a while, Shadow finished with his attack, and fell to the ground. Rouge shrieked in horror, and ran to Shadow's aid.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Rouge asked, helping Shadow to stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow replied.

"You had me worried!" Rouge yelled in anger.

"I get it, alright?! But this was the only chance I had! I couldn't bare to lose you! I've already lost Maria, and I didn't want to lose you either. You're all I have left." Shadow explained, as a sad tear fell from his eye.

"I know, Shadow. I know. Maria still lives in your heart, Shadow, remember that." Rouge said, as she cuddles Shadow. Shadow hugs back.

"I couldn't save her! I tried, Rouge! I really tried!" Shadow whimpered.

"No, Shadow. It was the other way round. She sacrificed herself to save you. There was nothing you could have done. She loved you, Shadow, and she loved you so much that she wanted you to be alive, and happy living here on our planet. She wanted to go, so don't ever blame yourself, Shadow. It wasn't your fault. It was hers, and hers alone. She made that decision, and it was a brave thing for her to do." Rouge explained. Shadow nodded.

"Thanks. I just miss her, you know? She was my sister, I loved her. I had to let her go, but the pain of missing her is still there." Shadow stated, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I understand, Shadow. That pain will never go away. But look on the bright side. If whatever happened on the ARK never happened, you would never meet me." Rouge smiled. Shadow smiles back.

"Yeah, you're right." Shadow responded.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _The street is like an old jean jacket_

 _Feels good all the time_

 _What was it I've been waiting for?_

 _It's about time I dust off this magic_

 _Place my face back in this crowd_

 _And I found somebody new_

 _._

 _My phone was ringing but I wasn't yet ready_

 _This smell of smoke, now the tune's too heavy_

 _The memories would tear down this levy_

 _But tonight I no longer feel a thing_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _Finally, I have made it through the rebound_

 _The past won't be dragging me down_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _I am back to who I was hear by you_

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _On this perfect night_

 _There is no telling where or what I might_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Find before this morning light_

 _We start a brand new day_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Even this Autumn air feels sweeter_

 _It fills up my chest_

 _There's a comfort within the cold_

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _Now somehow the taste of the sweet white wine_

 _Fits just like a friend_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Now welcomes me to lean_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _And now, you live and learn, and then you try to do better_

 _She wanted to go, and I then finally let her_

 _But the broken heart's like wood, it'll splinter_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Tonight I no longer feel a thing_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _Finally, I have made it through the rebound_

 _The past won't be dragging me down_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _I am back to who I was hear by you_

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _On this perfect night_

 _There is no telling where or what I might_

 _Find before this morning light_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _We start a brand new day_

 _._

"So just remember, Shadow, you may have let her go, and put the past behind you, but she still lives in your heart. Just remember the fun loving times you've had with her. What happened was all in the past, now it's all about the future." Rouge smiled.

"I'll keep note of that. And after all we've been through here on this planet, being with you was all worth it." Shadow replied back, with a smile.

"I love you, Shadow." Rouge stated.

"I love you too, Rouge." Shadow replied.

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _Finally, I have made it through the rebound_

 _The past won't be dragging me down_

 _I am back to who I was hear by you_

 _On this perfect night_

 _There is no telling where or what I might_

 _Find before this morning light_

 _We start a brand new day_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Yeah, we start a brand new day_

 _Yeah, we live and we learn_

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing, Shadow improvising)**_

 _And now, you live and learn, and then you try to do better_

 _She wanted to go, and I then finally let her (I'm just trying to be better)_

 _._

 _My phone was ringing but I wasn't yet ready (Just because I wasn't ready)_

 _This smell of smoke, now the tune's too heavy_

 _The memories would tear down this levy (You're just like a friend)_

 _._

 _And now, you live and learn, and then you try to do better (What have I been waiting for?)_

 _She wanted to go, and I then finally let her_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Yeah, I have finally let her go_

 _._

After that, Shadow shed another sad tear from his eye, and quickly wiped it away. Then he leaned his head towards Rouge, and pressed his lips against Rouge's for a loving passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute, until Rouge saw a green light nearby. Rouge broke the kiss.

"Shadow, look over there!" Rouge pointed, and Shadow looked behind him.

Shadow and Rouge ran towards the green light. As soon as they made it to the light, they were both shocked by what they saw. Shadow then picks it up.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Great! Mission accomplished! Think it's best that we head back towards the Tornado, Titan?" Rouge asked.

"I believe so. Let's get back there now. Maybe the others have found their Emeralds already." Shadow thought.

Then after that, Shadow and Rouge took their Emerald back towards the Tornado Titan.


	11. Confessions Revealed

**Chapter Ten: Confessions Revealed**

With Tails and Cream, they have already found their Chaos Emerald. They have found a yellow one near the pond.

"Well Tails, that was easier to find than I thought." Cream exclaimed.

"Yeah, I never thought it'd be that easy, to be honest." Tails stated.

"Well, never mind about how easy it was. Let's just go over there, and pick it up." Cream mentioned. Tails nodded.

They both walked over towards the Emerald, and they both went to pick it up. But as they both reached to pick the Emerald up, they both touched one another's hand unintentionally. They looked up at one another, and blushed furiously.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Tails stated.

"Entirely my fault. I thought you'd want me to pick it up." Cream stated.

"You can pick it up, if you want. I won't stop you. I'm just being a gentleman." Tails said. Cream giggles.

"Well thank you." Cream thanked.

After that, Cream reached for the Emerald, and picked it up.

"There we go, a Chaos Emerald." Tails stated.

"I never realized how beautiful they actually look up close." Cream complimented.

"Yes, you really really are." Tails thought, but realizing what he said, he placed his hands on his mouth. Creams turned to face Tails in surprise.

"What did you just say?" Cream asked.

"I meant yes, it is beautiful." Tails lied.

"That's not what you said. You said that I was beautiful." Cream told him.

"Did I?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Cream replied.

Tails had no idea how to get out of this one. He was only getting more into trouble at this moment. Then he sighed heavily.

"OK, yes, I did. I may as well be honest with you now. I have admired you for a long while. But I wasn't sure how to express it, because I wasn't sure how to explain this to you, without you taking it the wrong way." Tails explained. Cream gasped in surprise.

"You like me?" Cream asked.

"Yes, I do. I actually like you more than you realize." Tails replied again. Cream smiled warmly.

"Well, I also have a confession." Cream mentioned.

"What's that?" Tails asked curiously.

"I also like you. That's why I took a seat next to you in the Tornado Titan." Cream mentioned.

"Really?!" Tails asked with shock.

"Yes, I do, in fact, I don't just like you Tails. I love you." Cream smiled warmly.

"And I love you, Cream." Tails also smiling warmly.

 _._

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _No mountain is too high for us to climb_

 _All we have to do is to have some climbing faith, oh, yeah_

 _No river is too wide for us to make it across_

 _All we have to do is believe it when we pray_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _And then we will see this morning will come_

 _And ever other day will be bright as the sun_

 _All of your fears, cast them upon me_

 _I just need you to see_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Cream singing)**_

 _I'll be the clouds up there in the sky_

 _I'll be the shoulder for when you cry_

 _I hear your voice when you call me_

 _I am your angel_

 _And if all hope is lost, I am here_

 _Don't matter how far you are, I am near_

 _It'll make no difference who you are_

 _I am your angel_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _I'm your angel_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _I see your teardrops, and I hear you cry_

 _All you ever need is time_

 _Seek me then you will find,_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _You have everything, yet you are lonely_

 _It doesn't have to be this way_

 _I shall let you see a better day_

 _._

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _And now you shall see the morning will come_

 _And all of those days will be bright as the sun_

 _Now, all of your fears, just cast them upon me_

 _How shall I make you see?_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Cream singing)**_

 _I'll be the clouds up there in the sky_

 _I'll be the shoulder for when you cry_

 _I hear your voice when you call me_

 _I am your angel_

 _And if all hope is lost, I am here_

 _Don't matter how far you are, I am near_

 _It'll make no difference who you are_

 _I am your angel_

 _ **(Tails singing, Cream improvising)**_

 _I'm your angel (Your angel)_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _And once it's time to face this storm_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _I shall be right here by your side_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Hope shall keep us safe and warm_

 _ **(Cream and Tails singing)**_

 _And I know we shall survive_

 _._

 _ **(Cream singing, Tails improvising)**_

 _And if it seems as if the end is drawing near (The end is drawing near)_

 _Don't you dare forfeit the fight (On us)_

 _Just put our trust within the skies_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Cream thoughts singing, Tails and Cream improvising)**_

 _I'll be the clouds up there in the sky_

 _I'll be the shoulder for when you cry_

 _I hear your voice when you call me_

 _I am your angel_

 _And if all hope is lost, I am here_

 _Don't matter how far you are, I am near_

 _It'll make no difference who you are_

 _I am your angel_

 _I am your angel_

 _._

After that, Tails and Cream drew their heads close to one another, and shared a passionate loving kiss. The kiss lasted for about a minute, then they broke it.

"Well, better not waste anymore time here. Best get back to the Tornado Titan." Tails stated.

"The others should be back there." Cream mentioned.

They both nodded, and made their way back to the Tornado Titan. And because they've finally confessed their love for one another, they were also holding hands while walking back.


	12. Be Serious Here!

**Chapter Eleven: Be Serious Here!**

With Sonic and Amy, they were still looking for their Emerald. They've searched high and low for it. But they looked for so long, Sonic was starting to get really irritated by this.

"Fuck's sake!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, calm down! We will find it." Amy pleaded.

"That's easy for you to say, Amy! You're not the one who's fucking dying here!" Sonic stated.

"Sonic, that's not fair! Don't try and guilt trip me, when all I'm doing is trying to help you!" Amy told him.

"Well, you're not! You're telling me to stay calm, when you know I've only got two hours to live now! How the fuck are you helping?! And Tails took too long to fly the Tornado Titan to even bring us to this place!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, that wasn't his fault! Nobody knew that it going to take this long. This here is a new location that we've never seen before, so this would never be easy to find." Amy explained.

"Well, stop making things worse for me!" Sonic warned.

"Sonic, all I have done is love you, and try to do what I can to take care of you, and you throw it back in my face! You never shown any affection towards me! Do you not feel anything for me at all?" Amy asked.

"Seriously, Amy? You're asking me how I feel about you, at a time like this? CAN'T YOU BE FUCKING SERIOUS FOR ONE SECOND HERE?!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic..." Amy started.

"Stop it! Amy, look at me! I am fucking dying here! You really think this is a good time for me to even talk about things like this?! Even if it were the case, what good will it be to me, if I possibly might not even see the next day? At midnight, I could be dead!" Sonic told her, as he pointed to his heart, that looks more faded away.

"But Sonic, I love you, and I care about you. I just wanted you to know that, because I wanna do what I can to help you with this!" Amy's eyes were flooding with tears right now.

"Well, if you care about me, stop wasting time, and feeding me with shit that is irrelevant to the point of this adventure! What has your feelings for me got to do with saving Tikal, The Master Emerald, and me?! Absolutely fucking NOTHING!" Sonic stated in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Amy cried.

"Save it! I'm fucking done! And as for how I feel about you, absolutely nothing at all! All you ever cared about was forcing me to marry you, to even give a shit that I may not even be alive the next day! I thought after all these years, you would have matured by now. Changed from a twelve year old desperate brat, into a mature woman, then maybe my feelings would change towards you. But seeing ten years later, nothing's fucking changed!" Sonic yelled, as he ran off at high speed from Amy's sight.

"Sonic, wait!" Amy yelled.

But it was too late. Sonic was gone. He was nowhere in sight. Amy sobbed uncontrollably.

"That's not true, Sonic! I really want to help! I do care, and I want you to be alive. As a child, it use to be lust, but I really am in love with you. That's not what it's about at all. I was just hoping that what I feel about you would give you confidence. I was wrong!" Amy sobbed.

"You can't leave me here, Sonic! I need help here! You're supposed to protect me. Think twice about this, Sonic. I wanna save you, just like how you've saved me many times." Amy sobbed. Amy's eyes flooding with tears, and she places her hands on her face.

.

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Don't think I couldn't feel that there's something wrong_

 _You were the sweetest piece of my life so long_

 _When I look in your eyes, there's now a distant light_

 _And you and I know there is a storm tonight_

 _._

 _This is very serious_

 _Were you thinking about you or us?_

 _._

 _Do not say what you are going to say_

 _Look back before if you leave my life_

 _Make sure before you close the door_

 _Before you roll the dice_

 _Baby, think twice_

 _._

 _Baby think twice for the sake of my love, and the memories_

 _For the fire and the faith involving you and me_

 _Baby I know it's not easy when your soul has cried out for higher grounds_

 _Because when you're halfway up, you're mainly halfway down_

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing, Amy's mind improvising)_**

 _But baby, I'm being serious (Being serious)_

 _Were you thinking about you or us?_

 _._

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _Do not say what you are going to say_

 _Look back before if you leave my life_

 _Make sure before you close the door_

 _Before you roll the dice_

 _Baby, think twice_

 _._

Amy falls to the floor, and looks at her reflection in the pond, eyes filled with tears.

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, Amy's mind improvising)**_

 _Baby, I am serious (I am serious)_

 _Were you thinking about you or us?_

 _Baby!_

 _._

 _ **(Amy and her mind singing, Amy improvising)**_

 _Do not say what you are going to say (No, no, no, no!)_

 _Look back before if you leave my life (Do not leave my life)_

 _Make sure before you close the door_

 _Before you roll the dice_

 _Baby, think twice_

 _._

 _Do not do what you are about to do_

 _My everything always depends on you ( I will depend on you)_

 _Whatever this takes, I will sacrifice_

 _Before you roll the dice_

 _Don't do it baby, no don't do it baby!_

 _._

 _Do not say what you are going to say_

 _Look back before if you leave my life (Don't leave my life!)_

 _Make sure before you close the door_

 _Before you roll the dice_

 _Baby, think twice_

.

After that, Amy continued to sob. After a while, she saw a glowing light appear in the water. It was glowing a dark blue colour. Amy reached her hand in the pond. After a while, she felt something, and then grabbed it, and pulled it out. Amy gasped in shock at what she saw.

"The Chaos Emerald! I've found it! OK, now I just need to find Sonic, and get back to the Tornado Titan. But where is he?" Amy thought.

Amy just wondered about, and looked high and low for Sonic. She couldn't find him anywhere, until she heard a sound that sounded like crying.

"Huh, what was that?" Amy thought.

Amy heard the sound coming from behind the waterfall. So she drew closer towards it, and looked behind it. Right there, she saw Sonic sitting there, with his eyes filled with tears. Amy remained hidden.


	13. Fading

**Chapter Twelve: Fading**

Amy kept herself from being seen from Sonic's sight. She hid behind a rock, and watched on. Sonic sat on a different rock, crying uncontrollably.

"Why has everybody stopped giving a shit about what's happening to me?! Here I am, helping Knuckles to find his wife, and the Master Emerald, and then I get people to tell me to keep calm and not worry. They make that sound easy, because they don't have this curse! They wouldn't be saying that, if it were them that had it!" Sonic stated.

Amy listened on, and gasped at this. She has never seen Sonic cry before in her life. Seeing this was making Amy's eyes fill up in tears as well.

"Sonic's crying? I have never ever seen him cry. It's really getting to me as well." Amy stated.

"And that Amy, what the hell is she going on about how I feel about her for? What good is that going to do for me, knowing I won't be alive for much longer? Is everyone full of egos that they stopped giving a shit about others? Knuckles is more worried about his wife, and all Amy cares about is marrying me, and all that lustful shit. I mean even if I did have feelings for her, I don't have much time left. So there would never be a future with her." Sonic sobbed.

Amy listened on, and her heart was melting.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, but not loud, so Sonic could hear her.

"In fact, I don't even know how I feel about her. Knowing I'm about to die soon, it's putting me off from it. I'm slowly fading away, and there's nothing I can do to prevent this, or express how I really feel. It's turning me into an emotional wreck!" Sonic stated, as he looked at his heart. It was more faded than before.

"I only have one hour left. I am so fucking dead. No future with anything now. Not even for Amy. Maybe I do have some feelings towards her, but I have no idea how to express them. I don't know what the true meaning of love is, and I don't even know what is worth living for. Please, for the love of God, give me a sign, Life! I need help here! ANSWER ME!" Sonic sobbed.

Amy only looked on.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Starting with one moment to fit in_

 _Addiction slowly settles in_

 _I drifted off within dismay_

 _._

 _Eyes looking right at me_

 _I cannot even see your face_

 _The pressure's now closing in_

 _It now takes me again_

 _._

 _But wait, it's more than I can take_

 _Now every single day_

 _A piece of my soul's now fading_

 _But now, when letting go somehow_

 _Unshackled and unbound_

 _I am calling out your name, I'm fading_

 _Please save me from what I've become_

 _._

 _That's like a force that was fooling you_

 _Their empty promise hiding the truth_

 _._

 _Eyes looking right at me_

 _I cannot even see your face_

 _The pressure's now closing in_

 _It now takes me again_

 _._

 _But wait, it's more than I can take_

 _Now every single day_

 _A piece of my soul's now fading_

 _But now, when letting go somehow_

 _Unshackled and unbound_

 _I am calling out your name, I'm fading_

 _Please save me from what I've become_

 _._

Sonic walked towards the water fall, and stares at it.

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _I'm just about to break_

 _Help me lead their way_

 _I've shattered into pieces on the floor_

 _._

Sonic falls to all fours, with eyes flooding with tears.

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _It's more than I can take_

 _Now every single day_

 _A piece of my soul's now fading_

 _But now, when letting go somehow_

 _Unshackled and unbound_

 _I am calling out your name_

 _._

Sonic stands back up to his feet, eyes still flooding with tears.

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Oh wait, it's more than I can take_

 _Now every single day_

 _A piece of my soul's now fading_

 _But now, when letting go somehow_

 _Unshackled and unbound_

 _I am calling out your name, I'm fading_

 _Please save me from what I've become_

 _._

 _Please, save me from what I've become_

 _Please save me from what I've become_

 _._

After that, Amy rushed towards Sonic.

"Sonic?" Amy said.

Sonic snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, Amy! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I was looking all over for you. Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Not like you care." Sonic turned his back on her.

"Sonic, please look at me!" Amy pleaded, with tears flowing from her eyes too. Sonic slowly turns around.

"Sonic, I'm sorry that you feel that way. I wasn't trying to. My plan was to let you know how I really felt, so it gives you confidence to carry on. When I was a child, yes, it was lust, but now an adult, I know how I truly feel. I am in love with you, and I'm just being honest. If you don't feel the same way, that's fine. I'll respect your wishes." Amy pleaded.

Sonic thought long and hard about this. But after a while, he smiled warmly.

"I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too. I'm just scared here, Amy." Sonic stated, as he embraced Amy close.

Amy was surprised by this. Normally it would be her that hugs Sonic first, but Sonic was holding her in his arms first. Amy returned the embrace. They stayed like this for a little while, and then broke the hug.

"Anyway, why did you come and look for me, besides apologising?" Sonic asked. Amy then held the Emerald in front of Sonic.

"I've found this." Amy replied.

"Oh! Where was it?" Sonic asked.

"It was in the pond." Amy replied.

"OK, nice going Amy. Time to get back to the Tornado Titan." Sonic smiled.

"Absolutely. Let's go." Amy responded.

After that, they both made their way towards the Tornado Titan. Now that all the Chaos Emeralds were found, what awaits our heroes next?


	14. This Is Bad

**Chapter Thirteen: This Is Bad**

A little while later everyone made it back to the Tornado Titan.

"Oh, you're all here. This is great! Any luck on finding the Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Me and Tails found ours." Cream mentioned, as she held the yellow one.

"Got it right here." Knuckles replied while holding the red one.

"Got you covered." Shadow mentioned, as he held the green one.

"Right here." Sonic stated, as he held out the dark blue one.

"Fantastic work, folks." Tails said.

"Easier said than done." Amy mentioned.

"But the main question is, what do we do now?" Rouge asked.

Out of nowhere, the Emeralds disappeared from everyone's hands. They all gasped in horror.

"What?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Shadow also yelled.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Sonic questioned in rage.

"Where did they go?!" Tails asked with worry.

"After all we did to look for those!" Amy shrieked.

"Gone!" Cream added.

"But where?!" Rouge thought.

"Thank for for retrieving those Emeralds for me, everyone!" a voice said.

Everyone looked around to find the source of the voice. But they found nothing.

"Who said that?!" Sonic called.

Suddenly, the Master Emerald with Tikal trapped inside of it popped out from the ground. Tikal screamed in terror, and Knuckles gasped.

"TIKAL!" Knuckles yelled, as he made his way towards it.

"KNUCKLES, DON'T GET CLOSE!" Tikal warned, but the energy knocked Knuckles backwards.

"AH!" Knuckles yelled in pain, and landed on the ground.

"Knuckles! Are you OK?!" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but what was that?!" Knuckles thought.

"Thank you for making this job easy for me. Now I can proceed to my next plan!" Mephiles told them, as he formed into shape in front of everyone. He laughs evilly.

"LET HER GO, MEPHILES!" Knuckles warned him.

"Or what, Knuckles? You're going to stop me? After what I'm about to do here, you won't be able to do anything!" Mephiles chuckles.

After that, Mephiles made his way closer to Tikal and the Master Emerald.

"Don't you touch her, you son of a bitch! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Knuckles warned, as he tried rushing up towards Mephiles to punch him, but a clone Mephiles knocked him backwards again.

"KNUCKLES!" Tikal shrieked. Mephiles chuckles evilly.

"Now with my next trick." Mephiles stated.

"What trick?!" Knuckles thought.

"What is he thinking?!" Shadow questioned.

"What else could he do?!" Sonic added.

"This isn't good!" Tails mentioned.

"This is bad!" Amy added.

"Shit!" Rouge also mentioned.

"This is scary!" Cream whimpered.

Mephiles stopped in front of the Master Emerald and Tikal, and raised his hands.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos! Master Emerald, now that I have you, Tikal, and all the seven Chaos Emeralds in my possession, GRANT MY WISH! Revive Iblis, make me merge with him, The Chaos, and Master Emerald's power, and grant me the power of immortality, AND TOTAL POWER!" Mephiles finished his chant.

Lightning strikes the Master Emerald, and Tikal shrieks in terror.

"NOOOOOO!" Knuckles yelled.

"EVERONE, GET DOWN!" Shadow yelled.

Everyone ducks to the ground, and it began to rain heavily. Mephiles chuckles evilly. The spirit of Iblis was now making its way out of the Master Emerald, and it drew closer to Mephiles, and Mephiles absorbed the energy. The Master Emerald also turned into a clear colour, with Tikal still trapped inside of it, and the Chaos Emeralds also turned clear colour.

Mephiles again chuckles evilly. He was now glowing a bright green colour. The same colour as the Master Emerald, his eyeballs turned sapphire blue, and his iris turned ruby. And now there were a lot more clones being formed out of Mephiles, there was over ten-thousand clones laying around. Everyone got terrified, and Mephiles began to chuckle evilly again.

"POWER! TOTAL POWER! I AM IMMORTAL! NOBODY CAN DESTROY ME! NOBODY!" Mephiles chuckles evilly again.

.

 _ **(Mephiles singing)**_

 _Survivor!_

 _Survivor!_

 _._

 _Another goddamn day where I knew what I want_

 _And what I want shall be considered tonight, considered tonight_

 _Just one more day, and then all that I want_

 _Will mark me as your sinner tonight, I'm your sinner tonight, yeah_

 _._

Mephiles caused more thunder and lightning to strike, which caused everyone to scream in horror. Mephiles chuckles again.

 _._

 ** _(Mephiles singing)_**

 _You heroes can no longer cover your eyes_

 _If you are disturbed then just walk away_

 _You will remember this night, when you were struck by the sight of_

 _Ten Thousand fists in the air_

 _._

 _My power's unrestrained, now dead upon the mark_

 _Is what we shall deliver tonight, deliver tonight_

 _Pleasure is fused with your pain will triumph over your souls_

 _It'll make you shiver tonight, it'll make you shiver tonight, yeah_

 _._

 _You heroes can no longer cover your eyes_

 _If you are disturbed then just walk away_

 _You will remember this night, when you were struck by the sight of_

 _Ten Thousand fists in the air_

 _._

"There is nowhere you can run and hide now! Kneel before your new ruler!" Mephiles chuckles.

 _._

 ** _(Mephiles singing)_**

 _I'll be the one who will open your mind_

 _Leave the weaklings and haunted behind [4x]_

 _._

 _You heroes can no longer cover your eyes_

 _If you are disturbed then just walk away_

 _You will remember this night, when you were struck by the sight of_

 _Ten Thousand fists in the air_

 _._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh_

 _Ten Thousand fists in the air_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh, oh_

 _Ten Thousand fists in the air_

 _._

After that, Mephiles just continues to chuckle evilly. The question is on everyone's mind. What will they be able to do? There's no Chaos Emeralds, or any Chaos energy of any kind to save them from this now.


	15. We Won't Back Down

**Chapter Fourteen: We Won't Back Down**

Everyone stood there looking at Mephiles, who now looks unstoppable.

"So what's it going to be, Heroes? Fight me, or you can pick the easy option, and join me? So we can all rule this world together. I mean, you can choose to fight me if you want, but it'd be useless. It would be the most stupid, but the bravest move you've ever made." Mephiles stated, smiling evilly.

"Join you? Join you?! You must be fucking joking! You have captured my wife, and stole the Master Emerald, and you're asking us to join you?! Well, thanks, but no fucking thanks! Someone who captures my wife will pay for this!" Knuckles snarled.

"Plus, you've put a deadly curse on me! So even if I could, it'd only be a short team up, because I have another half hour to live!" Sonic snapped.

"So we're all declining the offer!" Shadow replied.

"Not a chance in hell, Mephiles! You'd have to kill us first!" Tails stated. Mephiles just chuckles evilly.

"As you wish, but once again. This would be the worst decision you've ever made, because you have no chance of stopping me. Not only am I invincible, I no longer feel pain, and I am immortal!" Mephiles chuckles evilly.

"You don't feel pain, huh?! Well then, maybe we should test that theory!" Knuckles stated.

"We will find a way to defeat you at the end of the day! When there's a will, there's a way!" Sonic stated.

"It's what we do! You enemies always say you're immortal, but there's always something!" Tails stated.

"Exactly what Tails' said!" Shadow mentioned.

"FOOLS! You're too stuck up your own egos, that you're forgetting what's real and what's not! Back then maybe, but this time it's different! Did you not see me merge with the spirit of Iblis, and absorbed the energy of the Master and Chaos Emeralds? Hence the reason why I needed your wife, Knuckles. Because she's ancient history, she holds a piece of this puzzle for immortality. So using her energy, made me immortal! So in other words, it does not matter what you believe, or say, or try to do, you cannot stop me! Especially when I can create as many clones as I like, but I think over ten-thousand is more than enough!" Mephiles chuckles again.

"Maybe so, but doesn't stop us from trying!" Knuckles stated.

"So, you gonna shut up, and fight?" Sonic asked in anger.

"We won't back down from you, creep!" Tails snarled.

"Count me in!" Shadow stated.

"Well, your funeral at the end of the day. My new powers could do with a test run. CLONES, ATTACK!" Mephiles called.

After that, the clones, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow fought with multiple punches and kicks colliding. The real Mephiles just looks on, and chuckles.

"See? No pain!" Mephiles laughs.

The girls just watched the fight, worrying. Amy, Cream and Rouge ran towards Tikal.

"Tikal, are you OK?!" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Tikal replied.

"How did you even get in the Master Emerald, Tikal?!" Rouge asked.

"Mephiles used a powerful chant to lock me inside this." Tikal explained.

"Isn't there anyway to get you out of this?" Cream asked.

"I'm afraid not. I've tried everything. Chants, and I even tried smashing this to pieces, but it's unbreakable. Whatever chant Mephiles put on this, it's strong. And there's no way for me to get out. I shall never be near, or love my husband again." Tikal explained again, with tears in her eyes.

"This is great! Now what do we do?! I love Shadow, but the world's ending!" Rouge sobbed, as tears fell from her eyes.

"They don't stand a chance! Mephiles absorbed every energy of the Chaos and Master Emeralds! I'll never get the chance to be with Tails, the man that I love!" Cream stated, as tears also fell from her eyes.

"I guess this is the end for the world, girls! All I ever wanted was for Sonic to love me back! I love him so much, but he doesn't love me in return, it's not fair! So it matters not to me if I do or not, I have nothing to live for at this point!" Amy stated, as tears were flowing from her eyes.

But suddenly, colours started to slowly fade back into the Chaos and Master Emeralds. Not fully, but nearly. The girls looked on, and their eyes wide open with shock.

"The Emerald's have nearly got colour again!" Cream stated.

"How?!" Rouge asked.

"That's it!" Tikal exclaimed with hope.

"What is?" Amy asked.

"The Emeralds are listening to our souls, and the love we have for them, and their love for us is what's pouring into the Emeralds to give them energy again, because it's positive energy, Mephiles used negative energy." Tikal explained

"So because I love Shadow, and he loves me, our love energy went into this?" Rouge asked.

"And mine and Tails'?" Cream added.

"Yes, same being with me and Knuckles." Tikal smiled.

"But it's not enough!" Amy whimpered. Everyone looked at Amy.

"What do you mean?" Tikal asked.

"Well, you said it's because it's energy from the love you have for each other. I may love Sonic, yes, but Sonic doesn't love me in return. He's never expressed it, or ever said it. So without his love for me, the Emeralds will never be restored." Amy whimpered.

"So this is it then?" Cream asked.

"I'm afraid so." Rouge replied.

"No love from Sonic, no power given to them." Amy mentioned.

"Well, at least we get to be near them, before we die." Tikal mentioned, and everyone nodded.

They continued to look on towards the fight that going on. Sonic tried using Sonic-Wind, Shadow tried using Chaos-Sphere, Knuckles tried punching as many enemies as he could, and Tails tried tail whipping them. But they're too powerful, they get knocked down to the ground every single time.

 _._

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _I've listened to the sound of this rain falling down the window_

 _Praying for a softer wind_

 _To bring my husband back again_

 _I'm trying to be strong but I'm not getting more stronger_

 _Loneliness has torn apart this heart of mine_

 _I lay awake, because I cannot take another night lonely_

 _It's been so long, I can't hang on no more_

 _._

 _It's like leaving on the next plane out_

 _At least I gotta see my lover_

 _It's been so long since I've held him in my arms_

 _And I just can't sleep at night_

 _Unless he sleeps here beside me_

 _Here beside me again_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _I talk on the phone but that don't make this any better_

 _Nothing will ease the pain_

 _Unless I'm in his arms again_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _Running through the street there is hope that's waiting for me_

 _Loneliness is gonna leave me far behind_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _I ran for days in the pouring rain_

 _Just so I could be with him_

 _But he's not got long, I can't stay strong no more_

 _._

 _ **(Amy, Cream, Tikal and Rouge sing in harmony)**_

 _It's like leaving on the next plane out_

 _At least I gotta see my lover_

 _It's been so long since I've held him in my arms_

 _And I just can't sleep at night_

 _Unless he sleeps here beside me_

 _Here beside me again_

 _._

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _I have to be with my husband_

 _I have to be with him_

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _I have be by his side, yeah_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _I have to be with him_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _My heart's made up its mind_

 _._

 _ **(Amy, Cream, Tikal and Rouge sing in harmony)**_

 _It'll be like leaving on the next plane out_

 _At least I gotta see my lover_

 _It's been so long since I've held him in my arms_

 _And I just can't sleep at night, I'm all alone_

 _Unless he sleeps here beside me, yeah_

 _Here beside me again_

 _._

 _Again, again, again, again, yeah_

 _It's been so long since I've held him in my arms_

 _And I just can't sleep at night, I'm all alone_

 _Unless he sleeps here beside me_

 _Here beside me again_

 _._

 _ **(Amy and Tikal singing in Harmony, Cream and Rouge improvising)**_

 _I have to be be with my baby, have to be with my baby_

 _Need to take the next plane, or the next train (Next train, next plane)_

 _Have to get there, have to see my baby_

 _And nothing will ever stop me from leaving this time (Nothing, baby)_

 _Leaving on the next plane out_

 _._

And with that, they continue to look on, and hope that something good will come of this, with eyes filled with sad tears.


	16. Final Few Minutes

**Chapter Fifteen: Final Few Minutes**

Mephiles turned around to face the females, and saw the Emeralds glowing colours. This startled him for a bit, but he just chuckles.

"Ah, no matter. Not like one thing for it will be possible anyway!" Mephiles stated, as he chuckles.

"God, there's too many of them!" Knuckles stated.

"No fucking joke!" Shadow added.

"So now what do we do?" Tails asked. Sonic shook his head.

"There's nothing we really can do at this moment. Every hit we try to lay on these guys, we can't even lay a single blow!" Sonic stated.

"But did you notice that the Emeralds started glowing again?" Shadow mentioned, as he pointed towards them. Everyone looks on.

"How is that?!" Tails asked.

"Guys! It's because of the love you have for us, it's positive energy. It's bringing life into the Emeralds!" Tikal yelled to them.

"Is that possible?!" Shadow thought.

"Indeed it is, Shadow. If energy within the Emeralds are drained, any powerful source of positive energy can revive the Chaos and Master Emerald." Knuckles explained.

"But it's not completely glowing though, how's that?" Tails asked.

"Well, Tikal just said it's because the love we have for them. I love Tikal, and she loves me." Knuckles started.

"Yeah, and I love Rouge, and I know for a fact that she loves me." Shadow added.

"And just recently, I confessed that I loved Cream, and she returned it." Tails mentioned. Everyone just looked on at Sonic.

"What about you, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic shook his head.

"I don't know." Sonic replied.

"How can you not know if you love someone or not, Sonic?!" Knuckles asked furiously.

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails pleaded.

"I had balls enough to confess that I loved somebody, which you all claimed I'd never ever do, but I proved you all wrong! Why can't you do the same, Sonic?!" Shadow snapped.

"I can't! Alright?! There's nothing there! Love doesn't work like that, guys! What part of that do you not understand?! You can't just force someone to love, it's not the way it works!" Sonic snarled.

"Sonic, how would you know how love works, when you don't even know what love is?!" Knuckles snapped at him.

"You're right! I don't! And even if I did, I don't have much longer to live, so it'd be pointless for this moment!" Sonic snapped.

"You fucking selfish prick!" Knuckles yelled, as he shoved Sonic with force.

"Don't fucking call me selfish!" Sonic shoves back.

"Hey, that's enough!" Shadow called out, as he held back Knuckles.

"We can't be doing this right now!" Tails added, as he held back Sonic.

"You are selfish, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled at him.

"How am I selfish?! I was the one who motivated you to go on this adventure to save Tikal! I didn't have to, but I did! So explain, Knuckles! How the fuck does that make me selfish?! I put my life on the line to help you!" Sonic yelled back.

"LOOK AT HER OVER THERE!" Knuckles yelled from the top of his lungs, while pointing at Amy.

"What about her?!" Sonic asked.

"This girl has loved you for so many years, she's been supportive, helpful, and she's helped us in any way that she could. She loves you so much, but all you ever did was treat her like shit! You've toyed with her emotions and her heart long enough, Sonic! Now a time like this, be a fucking man! And confess to what you really feel for her!" Knuckles demanded.

"I CAN'T CONFESS! Don't you understand, Knuckles?! I can't confess how I feel for her! She may love me, fair enough! But I feel nothing!" Sonic stated, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Have you even tried?!" Knuckles asked.

"OK, I'll try and confess, see what happens! Hey Amy, I love you!" Sonic sarcastically said.

"That doesn't count, Sonic! You have to actually mean it!" Knuckles snapped.

Sonic saying that in sarcasm actually made Amy cry. Cream and Rouge held Amy close.

"Exactly! I can't mean it, if there's nothing there!" Sonic stated with anger.

"But that's the point! Sonic can't feel emotions like that. Which is why I put the spell on him, so it messes with his emotional state, to the point where he stops caring. If he confessed to Amy and actually meant it, that could be your chance of victory. Pity it's not the case, for a blue hedgehog who has no feelings. Now he has ten more minutes to live!" Mephiles chuckles.

"Well, doesn't matter if I have emotion or not, I'm going to fucking die either way. Curse, or not cursed." Sonic stated, sounding like he's given up hope.

"Sonic, don't fucking start!" Knuckles snarled.

"Sonic, you can't give up on us!" Shadow stated.

"We can't do this without you!" Tails pleaded.

"SONIC?!" Amy shrieked.

"He can't be serious!" Rouge thought.

"No!" Cream added.

"Now that you've entertained me with all this drama, FEEL MY WRATH!" Mephiles yelled, as the fight continues.

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I've tried to simplify, the thought that's plagued our minds_

 _What is this mood we're in?_

 _We live like saints in sin_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _How can we dignify?_

 _With facts that came to light_

 _I've lost the will to fight_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing in harmony, Mephiles improvising)**_

 _To the top of the food chain we've arrive (You arrive)_

 _Were we destined to go on?_

 _Do we really have the strength to survive? (You won't survive)_

 _We have to redeem our souls, souls_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Not able to comply, so desperate to defy_

 _The risk when we apply,_

 _It hurts when our loved ones die_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Where are these moments when,_

 _Existence use to depend?_

 _The test is now or then_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing in harmony, Mephiles improvising)**_

 _To the top of the food chain we've arrive (You arrive)_

 _Were we destined to go on?_

 _Do we really have the strength to survive? (You won't survive)_

 _We have to redeem our souls, souls_

 _._

 _ **(Mephiles singing)**_

 _Constant endings, There's no real mending_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _If we stay on living like we all are_

 _There won't be a chance that we will get very far_

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _So much's wasted, so much's lost_

 _Its our time to alter the horrible cost_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing in harmony, Mephiles improvising)**_

 _To the top of the food chain we've arrive (You arrive)_

 _Were we destined to go on?_

 _Do we really have the strength to survive? (You won't survive)_

 _We have to redeem our souls, souls_

 _._

 _ **(Mephiles singing)**_

 _You're now endangered species_

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _We're running out of time_

 _ **(Mephiles singing)**_

 _You're now endangered species_

 _ **(Tails and Shadow singing in harmony** )_

 _Running out of time_

 _ **(Mephiles singing)**_

 _You're now endangered species_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I'm running out of time!_

 _ **(Mephiles singing)**_

 _You're now endangered species_

 _._

After that, Sonic groaned in pain, and collapsed to the ground. Everyone looked on, and gasped in horror.

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked.

After that, she ran over towards Sonic, and dropped to her knees, and cradled Sonic in her arms.


	17. I've tried

**Chapter Sixteen: I've tried**

Amy was cradling Sonic's head in her arms, crying uncontrollably. Everyone else circled around them worrying, but Mephiles just watched on with an evil grin on his face.

"Sonic! Sonic, talk to me! You can't die now!" Amy pleaded. Sonic slowly opened his eyes.

"A... Amy. I don't... think I'm going to make it!" Sonic whimpered, as his heart was slowly fading away.

"Sonic, don't say things like that! You can fight this! Fight through it Sonic!" Amy pleaded again.

"No, this really is it for me, Amy. There's no backing out of this one." Sonic stated, as tears fell from his eyes.

"Sonic?!" Knuckles whimpered, he also has tears flowing from his eyes.

"Knuckles, I'm sorry that I couldn't save anyone in the end. I've failed you all." Sonic stated.

"No, Sonic! I'm sorry!" Knuckles yelled, as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Tikal, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Sonic stated towards her.

"Don't be sorry, Sonic. It wasn't your fault." Tikal sobbed, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Tails, you've become a huge part of my life. Do whatever you can to take care of Cream for me. I love you little bro." Sonic smiles weakly.

"Sonic!" Tails whimpered, with eyes welling up in tears. Cream cuddles him for comfort, who also had tears in her eyes.

"Shadow, Rouge, you are two of the coolest people I've ever met. When you die one day, Shadow, I'll be waiting for a race in the other world." Sonic gave them a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Baby-Blue!" Rouge cried, also eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it, Sonic." Shadow replied, cuddling next to Rouge, eyes also filling with tears.

Sonic then looked up towards Amy, and took a hold of her hand.

"Amy, I am so sorry I couldn't be the hedgehog you wanted me to be. I am sorry I ever toyed with your emotions, and played it like a game." Sonic told her.

"Sonic, don't apologize! You can't help how you feel. Remember? I respect whatever wish you feel, even if you don't feel the same way towards me." Amy mentioned to him.

"That's not true! I was being sarcastic earlier, and I am sorry. The truth is, I have always had something there for you. It was hard for me to explain because of this curse." Sonic mentioned. Amy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you." Sonic stated.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I could take the rain from the roof of the empty house_

 _That doesn't bother me_

 _I could shed a few tears now and there and just let them out_

 _I am not scared to cry every once in a while_

 _Even though moving on with you gone it still upsets me_

 _There were days here and there and again I act like I'm OK_

 _But that isn't what gets me_

 _._

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being this close_

 _And I have a lot to say_

 _While watching you fade away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What might have been_

 _And now seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I've been trying to do_

 _._

Amy gasped at what Sonic has said there. Sonic really did love her.

"You mean it, Sonic?" Amy asked, with sad tears flowing from his eyes.

"One-hundred percent this time. No sarcasm." Sonic replied.

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _It's tough to deal with this pain of losing you in every place I go_

 _But I've done It_

 _It's hard to force a smile when I see our old friends when I'm alone_

 _It's Harder_

 _Getting up, getting ready, living with my regrets_

 _But I know if I could do this over_

 _I would then trade away all the words that I've saved in my heart_

 _That I have left unmentioned_

 _._

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being this close_

 _And I have a lot to say_

 _While watching you fade away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What might have been_

 _And now seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I've been trying to do_

 _._

"I'm sorry Amy, I've tried. I've tried to be the hedgehog, and the man you wanted me to be. But I've failed!" Sonic whimpered.

The heart was slowly fading away. Sonic only has a minute to go.

"Sshhh! You're wrong. You are the man I want you to be. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. And that's all I ever wanted from you." Amy told him.

Sonic could only smile warmly.

 _._

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _What hurts the most_

 _Was being this close_

 _And I have a lot to say_

 _While watching you fade away_

 _And never knowing_

 _What might have been_

 _And now seeing that loving you_

 _Is what I've been trying to do_

 _._

 _That's what I've been trying to do_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _._

Sonic then reached his hand up to touch Amy's face.

"I love you, Amy! I have always loved you. I love you more than life itself." Sonic stated.

But after that, Sonic's hand fell downwards, took his last breath, and his eyes slowly closed with tears flowing out one last time. Sonic was no longer breathing, nor was he alive. The aura heart that was once there, has now completely faded away. Amy held Sonic's lifeless body close.

Amy and everyone else cried uncontrollably. Mephiles just laughs evilly.

"This is great! With Sonic dead, there is no hope for them!" Mephiles exclaimed with delight.


	18. My Prayer

**Chapter Seventeen: My Prayer**

Everyone was crying uncontrollably over Sonic's death.

"Sonic, no! Don't do this to me! You can't go now! You've finally confessed your love for me, we should have won this fight by now!" Amy sobbed, as she held Sonic close in her arms, shedding tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. I should never have questioned your emotions!" Knuckles sobbed, as he placed his head on his hands, and cries with tears flowing from his eyes. Tails tapped his shoulder.

"You're not to blame for this, Knuckles. There was nothing anyone could do here." Tails cried.

"He was a worthy competitor. Nobody could ever match up to me, like he has." Shadow stated, as tears fell from his eyes. Rouge cuddled Shadow close.

"He'll be missed." Rouge mentioned, also crying.

"Sonic!" Cream sobbed.

"Huh! Pathetic emotions! You really think it matters now? Without Sonic alive, his emotions towards Amy means nothing! Now I will rule this planet!" Mephiles laughs evilly.

But suddenly, a glowing light has come from the Master Emerald. Mephiles turned to face it.

"WHAT?!" Mephiles called.

The Master Emerald was now no longer clear coloured, nor faded. It was now solid, and glowing emerald green. The Chaos Emeralds also turned regular again. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Wait everyone! We still have a chance! Tikal, use the chant!" Knuckles called. Tikal nodded, as she knew what he meant.

"No you don't!" Mephiles yelled with anger, and tried to stop Tikal. But the energy shined so bright, it blurred Mephiles' eyes. Mephiles groaned in pain.

"What chant?!" Amy wondered.

"You'll see." Knuckles smiled. Everyone just looked on.

"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Master Emerald, I beg of you! Please grant me the ability to make things right! Let me help save this world! Help us bring Sonic back, and relinquish the evil within from immortality!" Tikal finished.

"NOOO!" Mephiles groaned in pain, as an aura evaporated from within him. Mephiles was no longer immortal, although he still looked the same.

"Amy, keep Sonic there. I'll bring the Emeralds to him. Mephiles can no longer harm us, he's stunned for now, but it's more than enough time to get me out of here." Tikal told Amy.

Amy just nodded, and looked at Sonic. Everyone gasped in surprise.

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, everyone vocalizing)**_

 _Mm, mm mm, mm mm_

 _Mm, mm, mm_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Could we touch the soul of heaven?_

 _Could we combine a sacred lesson?_

 _Every chao creates a skylight of beauty_

 _Could you hear the cathedral falling?_

 _And the universe that's calling_

 _Cry out a solo cello from your heart_

 _Now the world has lost their way_

 _Loneliness journey endlessly_

 _Although the promised chances remains_

 _The gift of what this could be_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, everyone improvising)**_

 _Now let the chao remember the sun (Chao remember the sun)_

 _Let them dance, and let them soar (Their lives have begun)_

 _Now their life has begun_

 _Let the chao engender the rain_

 _Let this river run through fields_

 _Forever ignoring their pain_

 _Prayer_

 _._

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

 _._

Tikal now was free from the Master Emerald, and she has the Chaos Emeralds floating all around her, and she started to walk slowly towards Sonic.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" Mephiles yelled.

He tried to get closer to Tikal to stop her, but the bright aura flashed, and froze Mephiles in his place. Tikal just continued walking.

 _._

 _ **(Tikal singing, everyone improvising)**_

 _Every voice upon this shoreline (From this shoreline)_

 _It stands still within time (Within time)_

 _Spinning and unresolved the walking_

 _When each season passes_

 _Like wonderland and looking glasses_

 _The sacred garden shires, and beckon's you_

 _._

Tikal walked close to Sonic, and the Chaos Emeralds were now floating around Sonic. The energy also made Sonic float into the air slowly. Amy startled for a bit, but Tikal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright, Amy." Tikal explained.

Amy nodded in agreement, and allowed this to continue. She knew that Tikal knew what she was doing.

 _._

 _ **(Tikal singing, everyone improvising)**_

 _Gentle flower, do not fade away_

 _Honest innocent still harbors me (Still harbors me)_

 _In faith of golden dreams (In golden dreams)_

 _Where our love lives eternally_

 _._

 _ **(Amy and Tikal singing in harmony, everyone improvising)**_

 _Now let the chao remember the sun (Chao remember the sun)_

 _Let them dance, and let them soar (Their lives have begun)_

 _Now their life has begun_

 _Let the chao engender the rain_

 _Let this river run through fields_

 _Forever ignoring their pain_

 _Prayer_

 _._

Everyone stood around Sonic, as his body was floating in the air, with the Chaos Emeralds surrounding him. Mephiles was now panicking.

"This can't be happening! I'm supposed to be invincible! I should be immortal!" Mephiles yelled in anger.

 _._

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _Prayer_

 _Prayer_

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _._

Sonic was now glowing bright, it almost looked like stars glowing all around him.

.

 _ **(Amy singing, everyone improvising)**_

 _Bless the chao, as they are the light_

 _They hold the truth of the spirit in flight_

 _Yes, these chao engender the rain_

 _Let this river run through life_

 _It'll heal their pain_

 _If they could trust with their heart, but this time_

 _The sweet angels, conceive they have_

 _They forever and always believe_

 _Prayer_

 _Prayer_

 _._

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _Prayer_

 _Prayer_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ho_

 _Prayer_

 _Mmm mm, mm mm, mm mm mm mm_

 _._

After a while, a bright yellow light now covers Sonic, it was now hard to see him. After glowing for around a minute, the light dies down, Sonic was now floating with gold fur with his quills pointing upwards. He then slowly opened his eyes, and his eyes was now crimson red. Sonic was now Super Sonic.

"Sonic! He's alive!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Well, I'll be dammed!" Shadow stated.

"SONIC, YES!" Tails exclaimed happily, and he kissed Cream with happiness.

"Welcome back, Sonic." Knuckles smiled. Sonic smiles back.

"It's great to be back, Knuckle-Head!" Sonic stated.

"Oh shit!" Mephiles said.


	19. This Ends Now!

**Chapter Eighteen: This Ends Now!**

Sonic was resurrected by Tikal's chant, and the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic was floating in his gold Super Sonic form. Sonic's smile then turns into an angry frown. He turns to face Mephiles.

"And now that I am back, it's time to finish what I have started!" Sonic snarled.

"Sonic, you can't do this alone!" Amy pleaded.

"Huh! You may be alive as Super Sonic, but that doesn't mean you're going to win this fight!" Mephiles told him.

"Well, I have a better chance, now that you're no longer immortal." Sonic mocked. Mephiles grew irritated.

"Also Ames, who said anything about me doing this on my own?" Sonic asked, as he looked at Tails, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Definitely!" Tails stated.

"I for damn sure am going to fight!" Knuckles added.

"To end this son of a bitch, I'm not backing out of this opportunity!" Shadow snarled.

Sonic placed his hand forward, Tails placed his hand on Sonic's, then Knuckles placed his hand on Tails', and then Shadow placed his on Knuckles'. The three of them began to glow. The four of them started to float upwards, and the three began to transform.

Tails turned pale gold, and his eyes turned crimson red. Tails was now Super Tails. Knuckles' fur turned lilac, and his eyes also turned crimson red. Knuckles was now Super Knuckles. And last, Shadow's fur also turned gold, his quills pointed upwards, and his eyes too have turned crimson red. Shadow was now Super Shadow.

"Girls, keep yourselves hidden for the time being. Leave this to us." Knuckles told them.

The four girls nodded, and they ran next to the Master Emerald.

"This means nothing!" Mephiles snarled.

"Oh, doesn't it? You were laughing earlier about being powerful, and immortal." Shadow mocked.

"And now you have no immortality, words is your only weapon!" Tails added.

"And that we all united as one, there's no stopping us!" Sonic added.

"And for you, Mephiles, it doesn't matter what you say, THIS ENDS NOW!" Knuckles yelled.

After that, the four heroes dashed towards the clones, and erased most of them from existence with their strength, and their speed, and their powers. Mephiles was getting furious with this.

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _This is the end of time for this fool and his legacy, be gone_

 _His pride finds another way to make sure this all goes wrong_

 _Awaken a new day our fears have now just past_

 _And this time, you're not gonna last. This time, you're not gonna last._

 _._

 _ **(Sonic and Knuckles singing in harmony)**_

 _Don't let them drown! Don't let them drown!_

 _Now all of your fields are burning, it blocked out the sun_

 _I see all this water rising, to drown everyone_

 _._

Nearly all of the clones were destroyed. There were only two left.

"Me and Tails will get the last two clones, and you and Sonic deal with the real Mephiles!" Shadow explained to them.

"This is your fight now. Get revenge!" Tails added.

"Got it!" Knuckles replied.

"Understood!" Sonic also replied.

Tails and Shadow went on to fight off the last two remaining clones, and Sonic and Knuckles now went towards the real Mephiles.

"Give up now, Mephiles!" Sonic told him.

"This time, your clones aren't gonna save you this time! Now we'll see how tough you really are!" Knuckles added. Mephiles grew irritated.

"Fine, but you've asked for this!" Mephiles stated.

After this, he charged towards Sonic and Knuckles, and they all exchanged multiple punches and kicks towards one another.

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _This is the reason we'll tear our rival down_

 _Your circle of tyrants would end us all right now_

 _But earth has provided the means to burn you down_

 _So do you see it now? So do you see it now?_

 _Oh_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic and Knuckles singing in harmony)**_

 _Don't let them drown! Don't let them drown!_

 _Now all of your fields are burning, it blocked out the sun_

 _I see all this water rising, to drown everyone_

 _This is tomorrow's way to erase your days_

 _Watch as these clouds gathering now to wash you away_

 _._

They stop exchanging strikes, and now they look on towards one another.

"See what I mean? You have no chance anymore, Mephiles. You feel pain just like us! Now give up!" Knuckles told him.

"Or do you want some more?!" Sonic added. Mephiles grew irritated again.

"No way am I giving up to you fools!" Mephiles replied.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Water is raising, going to wash you away_

 _There's no denying that you were so wrong_

 _Water is raising, going to wash your filth away_

 _There's no denying that you are so_

 _ **(Sonic and Knuckles singing)**_

 _Lost!_

 _._

"I have not lost this fight! In fact, I have one last trick for you!" Mephiles chuckles evilly.

"Oh?!" Sonic thought.

"And what is that?!" Knuckles asked with force.

"This, and there is no way you lot will be able to avoid this one, super powers or not!" Mephiles replied, as he charges a huge energy ball.

"Oh fuck!" Knuckles thought.

"This is not good!" Sonic added.

"This thing is huge!" Cream stated.

"And looks very deadly!" Rouge added.

"This is it!" Amy whimpered.

"The end of humanity!" Tikal stated.

"Shadow, we need to end them fast, so we can help them, now!" Tails pleaded.

"Understood! Chaos Sphere!" Shadow stated, as it destroyed the last two remaining clones.

"SAY GOODBYE, HEROES!" Mephiles yelled, as he threw the giant energy ball towards Sonic and Knuckles.

They both grabbed the ball, and tried what they could to fire it back. But the ball was far too powerful.

"Ah! Too powerful!" Sonic stated.

"No kidding! The aura on this ball has some kind of spell casted, that prevents us two alone from firing this back! Nothing we can do, but just hold this off." Knuckles explained.

"But our super forms can only last so long!" Sonic warned.

"Oh shit, that's right! Well, we'll just have to hold off for as long as we can." Knuckles stated.

"It's been a pleasure doing this adventure with you, Knuckles." Sonic said to him.

"You too, Sonic." Knuckles responded.

"This is it! The end for you all!" Mephiles laughs evilly.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Staring at the end of time, our every fear's now realized,_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Crying out is far too late, there's nothing we can do to save_

 _For our time has come_

 _._

But suddenly, Tails and Shadow flew into this fight.

"Not now, you're not!" Shadow snarled.

"You two aren't giving up on us this easily!" Tails yelled.

"Tails!" Sonic called.

"Shadow!" Knuckles also called.

"Remember what you've always told people, Sonic? Showing the real SUPER power of teamwork? Now's the time to put that to the test!" Shadow explained. Sonic smiles.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's do this!" Sonic called.

"You hear that, Mephiles?! We're not giving up without a fight!" Tails yelled.

"That's the spirit Tails! Let's end this, right here, right now!" Knuckles called.

"WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE!" Mephiles yelled very loud.

The four heroes powered up to the max, and forcefully pushed the energy ball back. It was moving back slowly, but it was for sure moving back.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow singing in harmony)**_

 _Now all of your fields are burning, it blocked out the sun_

 _I see all this water rising, to drown everyone_

 _This is tomorrow's way to erase your days_

 _Watch as these clouds gathering now to wash you away_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _At the end of your days_

 _The end of your days_

 _._

After that, the ball was very close to Mephiles, and Mephiles started panicking.

"This can't be! This was meant to be my victory! I should be invincible! I SHOULD BE IMMORTAL!" Mephiles yelled.

"Sonic!" Amy called.

"Tails!" Cream also called.

"Knuckles!" Tikal called out.

"Shadow!" Rouge last called.

"END THIS NOW!" all the girls yelled in unison.

"Ready guys?!" Knuckles asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sonic answered.

"All the way to the end!" Tails added.

"There's only one thing for this!" Shadow called. Everyone nodded, as they knew what he was planning.

After that, all three of them flew closer to the ball, that was now laying against Mephiles. They all put a hand on the ball, and their hands were glowing red.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" everyone yelled.

And then, an energy beam launched towards Mephiles, and once it hit him, Mephiles' body started to slowly evaporate.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mephiles screamed, as his body has now fully disappeared.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow went back down to the ground, and took deep breaths.

"Phew!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That was tough!" Knuckles thought.

"So is that it? Is he gone?" Tails asked.

"Indeed he is." Shadow smiled.


	20. Let's Go Home!

**Chapter Nineteen: Let's Go Home!**

A little while of waiting, the girls charged towards the guys, and embraced them close.

"Knuckles, my darling!" Tikal cried.

"God, Tikal, I thought I would never see you again!" Knuckles stated.

"Shadow, you had my worried!" Rouge said.

"Well, I'm fine Rouge. I'm still alive." he teased.

"Tails, thank heavens you're safe!" Cream exclaimed.

"I'm more glad you're safe." Tails stated.

"Sonic, you're alive!" Amy exclaimed with joy.

"Great to be alive again." Sonic stated.

"Well, I guess it's now time to get back home? We've done what we came for." Shadow stated.

"Yeah, it's been a tough adventure." Sonic stated.

"I'm a little too tired to fly the Tornado Titan right now though." Tails said.

"No need, Tails. I could just teleport you back with Chaos Control." Shadow told him.

"That'd be nice." Tails smiled.

"Yeah, and I think I'll spend the night with you as well, Tails." Cream teased, and Tails gulped nervously.

"Yeah, you may do that." Tails replied.

"Don't worry about me, Knuckles, Amy, and Tikal. We got a pretty cool way to get back home." Sonic stated.

He lifted Amy bridal style, and Knuckles lifted Tikal bridal style, and they flew upwards.

"That's cool. My super form's dying down anyway." Shadow stated, as his gold fur faded away.

"So is mine. You sure you don't want to just use Chaos Control back?" Tails asked, as his gold fur also faded away.

"Yeah, we're fine. We have just enough power left." Knuckles explained.

"OK, take care guys." Tails said to them.

"Thanks Tails, for everything you've done for me today." Knuckles thanked.

"Any time, Knuckles." Tails replied.

"Right, let's hop inside the Titan, Shadow." Rouge stated. Shadow nodded.

"Thank you for your help too, Shadow." Knuckles thanked.

"My pleasure, Knuckles." Shadow smiles.

"We'll see you folks later!" Sonic called.

They waved at them, and they waved back.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow called.

As the Titan slowly faded away, Tails and Cream shared a passionate kiss, and so did Shadow and Rouge. The Tornado Titan now vanished.

"Well, this is the end of this crazy adventure. Let's go home." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, wait!" Knuckles called. Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, Knuckles?" Sonic responded.

"I just wanted to say, after all these years, and after all we've been through, thank you for everything you've done for me. And thank you for being a good friend." Knuckles thanked, as he extended his hand. Sonic also extended his hand, and shook Knuckles' hand.

"Any time, Knuckles. I'm always willing to help, no matter what circumstances." Sonic replied.

Amy also hugged Tikal, and Tikal hugged back.

"Take care of yourself, Tikal. Be safe." Amy told her.

"I will do, Amy. You too." Tikal replied.

"I'll see you later, Knuckles. Maybe grab a few beers, when I visit you at Angel Island." Sonic told him. Knuckles chuckles.

"I'll look forward to it. Later Sonic, Amy." Knuckles said.

They all waved, and after that, they finally made their ways back home. The Master Emerald magically floated next to Knuckles and Tikal. Sonic flew with Amy one direction, and Knuckles flew with Tikal the other.

"Sonic, I really thought I've lost you." Amy stated.

"I thought I was a goner too. I saw Heaven's gate ready to let me in, but then I got told I was to return home." Sonic explained.

"Sonic, see before you died, did you really mean what you said? About loving me?" Amy asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that nothing happened when you were sarcastic about loving me. But before you died, you told me you did, and that's how the Emeralds came back, and gave you the power to come back." Amy explained. Sonic smiled.

"Well, you just answered your question. Yes, I meant every word of it." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, I love you!" Amy told him.

"And I love you too, Amy." Sonic replied.

After a while, Sonic finally made it to Amy's house. They both landed on the balcony, and Sonic's gold fur turned back into cobalt blue, and his eyes turned emerald green again. Sonic and Amy started a little slow dance, while cuddling one another close.

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _If you love me how you tell me_

 _Please be careful with my heart_

 _You may take it just don't break it_

 _Or our will fall apart_

 _._

 _You are my first romance_

 _And I'm ready to take the chance_

Until life is through

 _I'll still be loving you_

 _._

 _I will be true with you_

 _And a promise from you will do_

 _From the very start_

 _Please be careful with my heart_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I love you and you know I do_

 _There is no one else for me_

 _I promise that I'm always be true_

 _For the world and all to see_

 _._

 _Love has heard some lies that are spoken_

 _And I've had my heart sadly broken_

 _I've been burned and I've been hurt before_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing, Amy improvising)**_

 _So I know about how you feel (how I feel)_

 _Know my love is real for you (I know that your love is real)_

 _I'll be kind to your heart_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _I'm going to caress it like the morning dew_

 _._

 _I will be right by your side forever_

 _I will not let our world fall apart_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _From the very start_

 _I'll be careful with your heart._

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, Sonic improvising)**_

 _You are my first romance (And you are my last)_

 _And I'm ready to take the chance (I have learned from the past)_

 _Until life is through_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _I'll still be loving you_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, Sonic improvising)**_

 _I will be true with you (I will be true)_

 _And a promise from you will do (Only for you)_

 _From the very start (From the very start)_

 _From the very start (From the very start)_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _From the very start_

 _Please be careful with_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I'll be careful with_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _My/Your heart_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _._

After that, Sonic and Amy leaned their heads towards one another, and shared a passionate kiss. The kiss felt magical not only because it was their first kiss, but it was because it was with the person they love. Both are in their happiest point of their lives.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Back at the alter at Angel Island, Radger had just finished repairing the damage that was caused one day ago.

"Well, that's the alter finished. I sure hope Knuckles finds Tikal and the Master Emerald, and return home safe soon." Radger stated while worried.

Suddenly, in the distance, he saw a violet coloured light flying towards Angel Island.

"Is... Is that...?!" Radger though, as the light came closer.

The light reached the alter, and softly landed. The violet colour faded away, and turned into a red colour. It was in fact Knuckles, and he was carrying Tikal, and the Master Emerald floated downwards slowly. Knuckles puts Tikal down.

"Knuckles! Tikal! You're both alive!" radger exclaimed with joy, as he rushed towards them.

"Radger, hello!" Tikal exclaimed happily. Radger hugged Tikal.

"It's great to have you back, Tikal!" Radger said.

"It's great to be back." Tikal stated.

"And the Master Emerald!" Radger pointed out.

"Yes, we have saved this as well. If you'd be so kind, and place this back on the alter, please Radger?" Knuckles asked.

"Right away, Knuckles." Radger replied.

After that, Radger took the Master Emerald towards the alter, and he placed it back down on its stand. After that, the Island began to shake a little bit, and slowly but surely, the Island began to float upwards again. The civilians of Angel Island were cheering with joy.

"Angel Island is at peace, once again." Radger stated happily, then he left the alter.

"Indeed it is." Knuckles added.

"And I am glad it is." Tikal stated.

"But I could not have done this, without three of my best friends, and their lovers. Without them, saving you would never be possible." Knuckles explained.

"It just goes to show you, Knuckles, there is strength in numbers. There's nothing wrong with receiving help from time to time." Tikal told him.

"I know. I was too selfish with my own ego, that I was doing what I could to try and save you. And I stopped giving a shit about my friends, when all they tried to do was help." Knuckles though.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Knuckles." Tikal told him. Knuckles suddenly cuddled Tikal close.

"I know, and I'm sorry Tikal. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I thought I've lost you forever." Knuckles stated, as he sheds sad tears from his eyes.

"Knuckles, don't do this! There's nothing wrong, you've saved me in the end, we're together now. Everything's going to be fine." Tikal told him, as she wiped the tears from his eyes. She also shed tears, and Knuckles also wiped hers.

"And from now on, I'm never having anything like that happen to you again." Knuckles stated.

"I'll tell you what'll make you feel better. I have a surprise for you." Tikal smiled.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

Tikal just took a hold of Knuckles' hand, and placed his hand on her abs. Knuckles felt a little kick.

"What the?!" Knuckles thought in surprise.

"Can you guess what this means?" Tikal asked.

"You're pregnant?!" Knuckles asked, with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, Knuckles! You're going to be a daddy!" Tikal told him. Knuckles chuckles excitedly, and he lifts Tikal, and swings her round.

"This is wonderful! Me, gonna be a daddy?!" Knuckles thought, as tears of joy filled his eyes.

"Yes indeed. Now it's time for us to go back to where this all began for us. Here on Angel Island, where we confessed our love, and got married, and became the King and Queen of Angel Island, while we give birth to our soon to be prince, or princess of Angel Island." Tikal smiled.

"I couldn't have this any other way." Knuckles replied with a smile, as he rubbed Tikal's abs.

"Me neither." Tikal responded.

 _._

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _How long would you forget me?_

 _How long would you plan to hide your face?_

 _All these lies my soul's now taken_

 _My heart's at war with my faith that is shaken_

 _But once there was a time where my hope was alive_

 _Felt you near, you and I, could not get any closer_

 _You would speak, I'd believe, there's no doubt that I have inside_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing in harmony)**_

 _I want to go back, to where we all began_

 _I want to go past, these walls that held us in_

 _To trust what we know, feeling you so close_

 _I now hear your heartbeat_

 _I want to go back, back with my first love_

.

Tikal strokes Knuckles' cheek. Knuckles smiles.

 _._

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _You are my first love_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing in harmony)**_

 _How long would I forget you?_

 _And how long could I move on like you're not here?_

 _You bring light to my eyes in these darkest places_

 _You bring hope in my heart when I can hardly take it_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles and Tikal singing in harmony, Knuckles improvising)**_

 _I want to go back, to where we all began (I want to go back)_

 _I want to go past, these walls that held us in (I want to go past)_

 _To trust what we know, feeling you so close ( I want to trust you)_

 _I now hear your heartbeat_

 _I want to go back, back with my first love (I want to go back)_

 _._

Knuckles now cups Tikals chin in his hand, and they were staring into one another's eyes.

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I have revival_

 _Now, let the fire fall_

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _I've long to feel again_

 _The touch of your hands_

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I need a breakthrough_

 _You've helped me to trust You_

 _._

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _Knuckles, you've restore my passion_

 _I want to go back, to where we all began_

 _I want to go past, these walls that held us in_

 _._

The civilians listened on, and cheered loudly at the return of Tikal and the Master Emerald.

 _._

 _ **(Angel Island civilians singing in harmony, Knuckles and Tikal improvising)**_

 _I want to go back, to where we all began (Go back)_

 _I want to go past, these walls that held us in ( I want to go past)_

 _(That has held me in)_

 _To trust what we know, feeling you so close (I want to trust you)_

 _I now hear your heartbeat_

 _I want to go back, back with my first love (I want to go back)_

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _Tikal_

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _You are my first love_

 _Knuckles, oh_

 _._

After that, Knuckles drew his face close to Tikal's.

"I love you, my Queen. I am never gonna allow anyone to harm you again." Knuckles stated.

"I love you too, my King." Tikal replied.

After that, Knuckles placed his lips upon Tikal's for a loving passionate kiss. The kiss always felt like the first time they did. The civilians watched on, and cheered loudly for adventure goes to show you, it's always OK to ask for help to look for somebody, because if you do not, then you will lose them forever.

Now that Knuckles and Tikal are back at Angel Island, along with the Master Emerald, it was now time to proceed with their duties, which is to protect the Master Emerald. They also have a new responsibility, once their baby is born. Knuckles made sure he called Sonic, Tails and Shadow to make sure they got home safe. And indeed they have. They were completely safe and sound,

Knuckles and Tikal also would love to try and hang out with the guys and girls more often. Whenever they do, they get Radger to look after the Master Emerald. This brings to the ending of this epic adventure. And what a search this has been. It was the most important adventure this has ever been for our heroes, which is why this will be forever known as The Search Of Destiny.

 **The End**


End file.
